Who Am I Kidding?
by Gryffindork11
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! Set four years after the war, Hermione and Remus own a shop in Diagon Alley together. Hermione is engaged to Ron and Tonks is married to Remus. They seem happy in their lives, but are they? And is Hermione really meant to be with Remus instead? Eventual HGRL, rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story! It is set four years after the war; obviously Remus and Tonks survived but they have no children. Hermione is engaged to Ron. This is a story about good and bad relationships, and realising who you're meant to be with. I've rated this story as M due to later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything in the world of the story; that honour belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Enjoy!**

Hermione Granger wandered up Diagon Alley, the busy, cobble-stoned thoroughfare that was bustling with shoppers and street vendors. She had just had her lunch break with her best friend, Ginny Weasley in a cosy little place called Jenny's Café, where they often met to chat together before going back to work. Today, Ginny had a few errands to run and had left early, so Hermione quietly finished her salmon sandwich and pot of tea before leaving.

She passed a bright, eye-catching shop (where Ginny worked). It had a coral pink façade and magenta window frames, door and sign, which said: Weasley's Pink Magic. During the four years of peace that they had had since the end of the Second Wizarding War, Fred and George had expanded their business a great deal and Ginny had given them the idea to branch out into pink magic. As it was their sister's idea, they allowed her to decorate and design the shop, invent the products (including items that improved the user's health, beauty, love and sex life, as well as their overall happiness) and even run that part of their business.

Hermione continued on up the street, taking in the sights, sounds and smells of Diagon Alley. Small groups of women chatted and laughed together, some eyeing the dress robes in the window of Madam Malkin's. A young wizard could be heard calling people to buy today's copy of _The Daily Prophet_, which he sold from a stand on the right side of the street. The delicious scent of pumpkin pasties was coming from a stall nearby. A group of boys not yet old enough to attend Hogwarts were outside Quality Quidditch supplies, excitedly exclaiming their admiration of the new _Nimbus_ broomstick that had just been released.

She eventually reached a shop called The Book Garden. It was where she worked, a shop she co-owned and ran with Remus Lupin, her business partner of the past four years. It was a far more serious and introverted establishment than those related to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Hermione loved it though. Its outside was painted a calm, pale blue colour and the sign was in ornate silver letters above the windows which displayed Hermione's hand-picked books of the week.

Hermione let herself into the shop and shut the door. She turned over the sign so that it showed 'open' and went to hang up her coat. She assumed Remus must still be having his lunch break upstairs in the flat that accompanied the shop so she settled herself behind the counter until he returned.

Hermione was so happy in her job. She loved working with Remus and was pleased about having her best friend only a minute's walk away. After the war, Hermione had received countless offers of employment, from the Ministry of Magic, Saint Mungo's, Gringotts, the _Daily Prophet_ and even from the Potions and Transfiguration Society. She was famous, as were many of the people who had been involved in the battle of Hogwarts, mainly members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army. They had been honoured with Orders of Merlin and the Ministry of Magic had given them each several thousand galleons in gratitude. Remus had suggested that they use their money to start a business together and she had accepted, refusing all other opportunities she was given.

Many people told her she was wasting her intellect and her talents but she was happy and that's all she wanted. Working quietly in The Book Garden had allowed Hermione and Remus to stay out of the spotlight, which they both appreciated. They didn't just sell books in their shop but also hosted events. Writers visited to do book-signings, poetry readings and storytelling sessions for children. They also ran a book club on Wednesday afternoons. Hermione's work life was content and she was glad of it.

Remus came through the door that led to the upstairs flat and smiled as soon as he saw her. His grey eyes were warm, always reflecting his calm, friendly personality. Although his light brown hair was streaked with grey and he usually appeared pale and weary, he hadn't aged much since the end of the war. He was still the same man, tall and thin, but strong as well.

'Did you enjoy your lunch break?' He asked her.

'Yes, I did, thank you. Ginny and I went to Jenny's Café. How was yours?' She smiled back at him.

'Oh, it was just fine,' he said. 'Quiet.' They both knew that that was how he liked it- most of the time.

'Do you want to carry on serving while I finish arranging the new stock?' she asked.

'Yes, but wait a second.' He went back upstairs and a minute later he was back, laden with so many boxes that Hermione couldn't see his face. 'Where do you want them?'

'Put them in the Muggle fiction section,' she said, walking over to the empty shelves where she was going to put the new books.

She watched him as he carried the boxes over to her. The muscles in his arms, shoulders and back shifted underneath his blue shirt. She was and always had been impressed by the strength he had. It was useful in the shop for lifting the heavy books that need moving around and, of course, it was pleasant to look at, even if she wouldn't admit it.

Remus deposited the boxes carefully on the floor and straightened up. She realised she was staring at him and she turned away.

'Thanks,' she said, blushing.

He smiled at her again but didn't say anything. He moved to stand behind the counter, ready to serve any customers who walked in. Hermione used magic to tear open the tape that was holding a box shut. It contained copies of the latest Muggle crime-thriller that had rapidly become a bestseller. She took out a handful of copies and arranged them neatly on the shelf.

The Book Garden stocked mainly books about magic, like Flourish and Blotts. They had sections for every magical subject, from charms to transfiguration and even the more obscure, such as alchemy. But what set Hermione and Remus's shop apart from the others was that it also stocked Muggle literature as well, particularly bestsellers and new releases in fiction and non-fiction.

'Did you manage to speak to Ron last night?' Remus asked her as she worked.

'No, I didn't, I'll try to remember to do it tonight,' she replied.

He had asked her to request some tickets from Ron to the Chudley Cannons' next match, which was on Saturday. Tonks loved Quidditch and it was her birthday so Remus wanted to take her to see her team play.

Remus nodded. 'Thanks. You'll be at the match, won't you?'

'Yes, of course,' Hermione said rather half-heartedly. 'Sitting with the wives and girlfriends, but I'll see if I can sit with you and Tonks instead.' She seemed slightly more enthusiastic.

Remus gave a little laugh. 'You really don't like Quidditch, do you?'

'No,' Hermione said firmly. 'But Ron does and he's in a premier team, so I have to go to all the matches to support him.'

'I'm not really a big fan of it either,' he admitted.

They had to stop chatting as a customer approached the counter with an armful of books. Remus served her, ringing up the total with the till and putting the books in a bag. He thanked the woman and cheerfully reminded her to visit again and she left.

'Oh, don't forget that big order from Hogwarts, Remus,' said Hermione as she finished with one box and opened another.

Instead of having students buy books themselves, the school itself ordered them in and then the parents were billed at the start of each term for the books that their children would need for their lessons. It ensured that each student had all they required for school and allowed book suppliers to deal with orders efficiently. Usually, students in fifth year and below used the same textbooks throughout the year for each of their subjects and it was

only the NEWT students who were expected to buy new textbooks each term, depending on the teaching plans of their professors.

He nodded and reached under the counter for the parchment with the list of books that Hogwarts needed for the summer term. He browsed the list for a moment and then began wandering around the shop, taking books from shelves and placing them neatly on a trolley.

He visited all the sections for magical books and then wheeled the trolley over to the Muggle literature section, where Hermione was still shelving books.

'Oh, it seems like they're starting to study Muggle literature,' Remus said, as he showed her the list. 'Look, the sixth years need _Dracula_, _Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde_ and _The Complete Sherlock Holmes_.'

Hermione nodded and peered at the parchment. 'They must be doing a module on Victorian literature,' she said, and pointed out _Tennyson's Complete Poetry_ and _The Woman in White_, which were also written on the list.

Remus scanned the shelves, looking for the books and when he found them he placed them on the trolley with the others. He reached up to take the volume of Tennyson's poetry from the shelf, which was a thick eight-hundred page book, when it slipped out of his fingers and struck Hermione's forehead as it fell. She gasped in pain and felt her eyes fill with tears. Remus looked stricken as he dropped the parchment he had been holding and turned to her.

'I'm so sorry, Hermione,' he said immediately, sounding guilty. 'Let me see.'

She stepped closer to him and he gently tilted her head upwards so he could see the red mark on the right side of her forehead. He rubbed it with his thumb and then he held the back of her neck with one hand. Slowly he leant down and placed a soft kiss to her skin. She gazed up at him and found that he was gazing down at her, his grey eyes warm.

'What are you doing?' she whispered.

'Checking to see if you're okay,' he whispered back.

There was a pause and Remus absent-mindedly began stroking the back of her neck with his thumb as they continued to look into each other's eyes. Hermione's breathing had become shallow.

'I'm fine,' she said at last.

Then the moment seemed to be over. They looked away from each other. Remus cleared his throat and stepped back while Hermione bent to pick up the book and parchment, which were on the floor. She handed them to him and he looked slightly sheepish.

'I'm sorry I attacked you with a big book of poetry,' he said, trying to keep his tone light-hearted.

'There are worse things to be attacked with,' she said.

He laughed awkwardly and placed the book on the trolley. 'Well, I'd better get these parcelled up.' They exchanged another glance and then he began to wheel the trolley to the stock room.

She watched him go and when he was finally in the stock room, she sighed deeply, not realising the breath she had been holding. She felt the tension leave her back and shoulders but she couldn't slow down her racing heart.

**What did you think? This story is two thirds written so never fear that I'm not going to finish it. As I write the rest of the story I'm going to edit each earlier chapter and then upload them on a weekly basis (probably on a Sunday).**

**Also for readers of my other story, I Wish I Was The Moon:**

**I am currently reviewing it. I have planned the rest of the story right up to the end and will continue writing it shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said I'm going to be posting this story on Sundays but the second chapter is ready now, so I thought I'd upload it.**

**Disclaimer: the characters and the world aren't mine, they belong to the utterly talented JK Rowling.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Hermione and Remus closed the shop at five o' clock and stepped out into the now dark Diagon Alley where they apparated to their respective homes. Hermione let herself into her and Ron's apartment and deposited her bag on the little table on which their telephone stood. She shrugged out of her coat and hung it on one of the hooks on the wall and kicked off her shoes, sighing in relief to finally be able to wear her slippers.

She went into the living room and found Ron slouched across the sofa, watching the TV and slugging a can of Muggle beer. The floor was strewn with three empty beer cans, today's copy of the _Daily Prophet _and a pair of dirty socks.

'Alright, babe,' Ron said without looking away from the TV.

Since they had moved in two years ago and Hermione had charmed their apartment so that magic wouldn't interfere with the electricity, Ron had developed a liking for Muggle technology. Apart from the television, he loved his Xbox console and the appliances that aided cookery, even if the microwave and the toaster were the only ones he knew how to use.

'How was your day?' Hermione asked, as she scooped up the socks and the empty cans.

'Usual,' Ron said. 'But training ended early today.'

'Oh, before I forget, Remus asked if he could have two tickets for the match on Saturday. He wants to take Tonks because it's her birthday.'

'Sure,' he said, his eyes still not leaving the TV screen. 'You know where they are, love- help yourself.'

'Have you started dinner yet?' She said as she walked out into the kitchen.

'Nah, babe. I was waiting for you. Let's have those pies I got from the supermarket yesterday.'

Hermione sighed as she threw the socks into the laundry basket and the cans into the recycling bin. The kitchen was a mess. Ron had left muddy footprints on the floor tiles, after walking straight in with his Quidditch boots on (she hadn't noticed but he must have trod mud into the hall carpet as well). He also hadn't bothered to wash-up after lunch; there was a plate, some cutlery and his mug left dirty in the sink. Crisps were scattered all over one of the counters where he had obviously ripped open a bag and spilled half its contents.

Hermione made them a quick meal that consisted of pie, mashed potato and peas, which she served to Ron on a tray in the living room, as was his custom. She ate her meal quietly and ignored the television. Although she was Muggle-born and had been raised with one in the household, she had never been fond of it. Besides, she found the programmes Ron watched annoying. He mainly watched sports, especially football but he also liked _Top Gear_ and detective dramas.

After he finished eating, Ron belched loudly and reached for the penultimate beer in the six-pack that was on the end table next to the sofa. He handed his plate to Hermione and returned to the lazy, lolling position that he had been in when she had gotten home.

'Can you get me one of those doughnuts, babe?' he asked.

She dutifully took their plates into the kitchen and returned with the doughnut. She left Ron watching TV while she cleaned the kitchen. She did the washing up and wiped the surfaces down. She scrubbed the floor until it was sparkling. Her back was aching so she decided to leave the muddy hall for another day.

She eventually went into her bedroom and reclined against her pillows where she read her book. It was the little daily ritual that she looked forward to. Sometime between getting home and climbing into bed, she liked to read for an hour. It was a moment when she could be alone, relaxing her mind and body. Today, however, Ron came into the room ten minutes after she started reading and perched on the edge of the bed. His TV programme had probably finished so he was bored.

She knew he was staring at her, which he did a lot while she was reading, and she found it incredibly irritating. After getting to the end of the page, she reluctantly looked up.

'What, Ron?' she said, trying not to sound exasperated.

'You're gorgeous, 'Mione,' he said in what he obviously thought was his sexy voice.

'Don't call me that, Ronald,' she said, disliking her nickname.

'Sorry.' He pulled the book out of her hands, closed it and placed it on the bedside table. Then he leaned over and kissed her.

He tasted strongly of beer and Hermione tried not to gag. His unattractive ginger stubble was sharp as it rubbed against her face. His kissing, while never brilliant, was sloppy tonight because he'd been drinking. It felt like she was being kissed by a drooling dog rather than a person. After about a minute, he pulled away and was grinning at her like a fool.

He stood up and started to undress, leaving his clothes where they fell. Before he slipped off his briefs he picked up Hermione's hand and placed it on his erection.

'Feel how much you turn me on, babe,' he said.

He took off his briefs and stood completely naked before climbing onto the bed. He began undoing Hermione's work blouse, while kissing her again. He removed her skirt, tights, bra and knickers, and pushed her into a lying position on the bed. He sucked on her neck as he grabbed a breast and squeezed it.

'Don't give me a love bite, Ron,' she said. 'I've got to go to work tomorrow.'

'Sorry,' he said breathlessly as he moved to kiss her again while fondling her breasts with both hands.

Another minute passed and Hermione was about to tell Ron that she was too tired to have sex but he stopped kissing her and viewed her with glazed eyes.

'Got to be inside you,' he said and immediately rolled on top of her.

He sank his weight down, carelessly squashing her and quickly pushed inside her without a moment's pause. He groaned. 'Babe…'

Hermione stayed still and quiet. She was barely turned on and Ron wasn't making matters any better. He sucked her neck again as he pumped in and out of her. His stubble rasped painfully on her skin and he overpowered her with his beer-scented breath.

Ron's breathing became more rapid and he moved faster. He groaned loudly in her ear. ''Mione, you're gorgeous, you're incredible… I'm going to come, I'm going to come, I'm going to come…'

'Ron, don't…' Hermione said. She knew from past experience that as soon as Ron had an orgasm he would fall promptly asleep and not bother making sure she had any pleasure.

But it was too late as his body shuddered a few times and then he collapsed fully on top of her, breathing heavily. He pulled out of her and rolled onto his back and gave a satisfied sigh.

'That was brilliant,' he said when he'd caught his breathe.

It was quiet for a few minutes as Ron basked in his post-coital bliss and Hermione tried to work through her frustration. After a while she got up and pulled on her nightdress. She yawned and wondered if Ron would like to cuddle with her until they both fell asleep but then she heard a soft snore. She turned around saw Ron sprawled across the bed, having already fallen asleep, which she'd known he would do. She sighed and turned the light off before climbing into bed and turning onto to her side, away from Ron.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the Ron-bashing. Reading this back made me laugh. I don't mind Ron as a character, it's just I don't like him with Hermione. Even JK Rowling herself said that they wouldn't have worked. Hermione just isn't happy with Ron, but don't worry, things are going to change...**

**Anyway, what did you think? Leave a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the people who have reviewed or started following the story. It means a lot to me that people are enjoying the story. Here's chapter three! It's a bit longer because I couldn't find a good place to split it up into two chapters.**

**Disclaimer: the characters and world belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for a while.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

The crowd cheered as the Chudley Cannons' chaser dodged the Wimbourne Wasps' keeper and scored again. The Cannons were winning, which was both encouraging and unexpected. Although they were a premier team like their opponents, the Wasps were the better team. Today, however, luck seemed to be on their side because the score was 80-20 to the Cannons.

Dora was eagerly bouncing up and down on the red plastic seat next to Remus. She was wearing her orange Cannons' scarf in support of her team and her hair was a violent shade of orange to match. She was clutching a cardboard cup of butterbeer, which she sipped every now and then. Remus smiled at his wife in amusement, but she didn't acknowledge him. He wasn't too upset by this; he knew that she loved Quidditch and she became so engrossed during matches that she barely noticed anything else around her.

Remus wasn't such a big fan of the game. It was an entertaining way to pass a few hours but he didn't feel the urge to obsessively follow it as his wife did. He clapped as one of the Cannons' chasers pulled a spectacular move to dodge a Bludger while managing to catch the Quaffle that his team mate had just thrown to him.

Hermione sighed and shifted in the seat on his other side. She was bored. She didn't much like Quidditch, which was a pity because her fiancé played it professionally. She fiddled with the sleeve of her cream coloured winter coat and occasionally nibbled Malteasers from the box on her lap.

Remus playfully reached down and stole a chocolate, which he popped quickly in his mouth. Hermione turned to him and grinned; he grinned back and then rolled his eyes, indicating that he was finding this Quidditch match tedious as well.

He was glad she was sitting with him and Dora. He knew she was always required to attend every match to watch Ron play but he appreciated her moving seats from the posh wives and girlfriend's area to the seats in the stands where they were now. He initially thought that Dora would object to Hermione being with them on her birthday but she didn't seem bothered. So Remus was sat between two women, his over-excited wife on one side, and his quiet friend on the other.

He was momentarily distracted when the referee awarded the Wasps a penalty after one of the Cannons' beaters had used their bat to strike the head of a Wasps seeker rather than a bludger. Ron fumbled the save, allowing the Wasps chaser to score, making it 80-30. When the moment was over, Remus returned to the thoughts and feelings that had consumed him for the past two hours.

Throughout the entire match, he had been acutely aware of Hermione. She was sitting so close to him that the sleeve of her coat rested against his arm and he could feel the warmth of her through the material. Due to his enhanced werewolf senses he could smell her strawberry shampoo combined with a scent that was uniquely her and it was delicious. Every time he turned and smiled at her, he could hear her heart rate increasing, and noticed the slight blush that reddened her cheeks. Although to most people she would appear relaxed, he could tell that was tense from the way she moved and how she held herself.

During moments when he lost interest in the Quidditch match, Remus forgot where he was, and all he was aware of was Hermione. For one crazy moment he thought he was actually going to reach out and take her small soft hand in his, but fortunately he caught himself before he did something that would anger his wife. He shook his head, glancing at Dora. _What on earth am I doing thinking of someone else when I already have a beautiful wife? _He thought to himself.

Dora began to bounce in her seat even more enthusiastically and turned to look at him. At first he feared that she had guessed what he had been thinking but she grinned and pointed upwards at the sky. The match was nearly over, the seeker for the Chudley Cannons had noticed the Golden Snitch, and now she was speeding towards it, with a look of intense concentration on her face. The Wasps' seeker followed her, desperately trying to catch up, and it looked like he had succeeded. The crowd held its breath as the Wasps' seeker drew up alongside his opponent and stretched out his arm. Then in a split second later the Cannons' seeker lunged and nearly fell off her broom. She managed to regain her balance and then she grinned as she held the Golden Snitch up high in the air above her, its little wings flapping feebly.

The crowd erupted, the fans of the Chudley Cannons cheering raucously as Dora joined them. She began to sing her team's anthem and she turned to Remus and kissed his cheek rather roughly. He smiled at her and tried to look as joyful as she did.

The Chudley Cannons got into formation and flew a victory lap around the stadium. Ron waved at Hermione as he flew past and blew her a kiss but then he and his team sped off on their broomsticks until they became an orange blur in the air.

Remus turned to Hermione and raised his eyebrows. 'How does it feel to be the fiancée of a Quidditch star?'

'I'd rather not be,' she said, and then she paused as she realised what how her words had come out. 'I mean I'd rather Ron did something else but Quidditch is what he loves so I suppose I have to support him.' She shrugged and ate another Malteaser.

'Ron certainly has improved anyway,' Remus said good-naturedly.

Hermione nodded. 'He's been training ever such a lot lately. He's hardly been home, apart from to sleep.'

'Come on, let's go,' Remus said to her and Dora as he noticed the other fans leaving their seats and descending the steps out of the stadium.

Dora chatted incessantly about the highlights of the match, and all Remus and Hermione could do was nod and make small noises of agreement in the right places. His orange-haired wife didn't seem to notice that they weren't as enthusiastic as her. As they got to the bottom of the steps, Dora pulled Hermione into a quick hug.

'Thanks for getting us tickets,' she said.

Hermione smiled. 'Thank Ron, not me; it's his team after all.'

Dora nodded. 'Yes but I know a lot of people must demand tickets to see the Cannons' matches. So thanks.'

Hermione looked pleased. 'It's fine. You are Remus are our friends. And what's the point of being friends with a Quidditch star if you can't have free tickets every now and then?' They all laughed.

Remus looked round, observing all the fans slowly wending their way towards apparition points or portkey stations. 'What are you doing now, H-' he began, but his wife interrupted him.

'I bet Ron and the team are celebrating their victory!' She said eagerly and grabbed onto an arm each of Hermione and Remus and began pulling them along.

Dora dragged them a few hundred yards up the road from the stadium, where there was a large pub called the Keeper's Inn. It was a brown brick building with its name done in gold letters across its front. Light streamed from the windows, through which could be seen a crowd of people, including Ron's Quidditch team, and many supporters all wearing orange scarves or hats.

Whenever the Chudley Cannons won a game, the team always celebrated in the pub and invited their close friends and family to join them. As Ron's fiancée, Hermione was always required to attend these gatherings but she wasn't fond of them. It always involved an in-depth post-match discussion of the team's performance and usually resulted in a bar fight or two when everybody had had too much to drink.

The pub was packed and smelled of beer and peanuts. Most of the tables were occupied by the friends and family of the team members, who sat in small groups and chatted loudly. The team members themselves were standing at the bar. Although they were all wearing the orange robes emblazoned with the emblem of the Cannons on the back (two black Cs above a speeding cannonball), Ron was instantly recognisable by the way his ginger hair clashed horribly with his uniform.

Ron noticed Hermione as soon as she approached with Remus and Dora. He immediately pulled her towards him by her shoulders and swooped down to kiss her. It wasn't a chaste kiss either, and seemed like a rather distasteful show that Ron was putting on in front of his team mates. Remus could tell that Hermione didn't like it because she pulled away quickly and frowned at Ron.

'Come on, babe,' Ron said to her. 'Let's get you a drink.' He swung her around so that she faced the bar with him and he waved to the barman. 'A glass of red wine for the lady.' He was trying to sound suave.

Remus turned to his wife. 'What would you like to drink?'

'Rum and coke,' she replied.

'A bottle of butterbeer and a rum and coke, please,' Remus said, as he handed the barman three sickles. He never drank alcohol. He had learned long ago that it always badly interfered with his Wolfsbane potion, no matter what day of the month he drank it. He didn't mind because he had a sweet tooth, so butterbeer was all he required.

Remus was carrying their drinks and then he turned to Dora. 'Do you want to sit down? There's a table free over there.'

'No thanks,' said Dora, not even looking at him. She was half-listening to the conversation of the team. 'I'll stay at the bar.'

'Ok, but I'm tired. I'll just be over there.'

She nodded but she hadn't noticed where he was pointing. She moved closer to the bar and immediately joined the conversation, discussing every goal the Cannons had scored. Remus walked to the only free table in the pub and claimed it as his for the evening. The table was tucked away in the corner and it was right next to the window, so it might be draughty but he didn't mind, his body temperature was always higher than a normal person's so he never felt the cold.

The full moon was two nights away and Remus was feeling the strain. He went from being exhausted to twitchy, often having barely enough energy to get through his day or at other times feeling agitated as he sensed the wolf prowling in its cage, restless and wild. He knew Dora had a bubbly personality, and was very active and most of the time he could keep up with her, but when he was wearied by his condition, he always felt guilty, as though he was holding her back.

He sat quietly in his corner, sipping butterbeer and watching his wife socialise. He had always been fascinated by her; she was so vibrant. And he considered himself lucky for having such a woman as his wife. Right now she was wedged between the beaters of the team and had slung her arms across their shoulders. She was laughing uncontrollably at a joke one of the men had told. She was and always had been flirty; it was her nature and although he would rather she flirt with him instead, he knew she didn't mean any harm by it, and was only having fun. Besides, he was far too tired to do anything about it.

After nearly an hour, Remus rose from his seat and bought himself another Butterbeer. Dora's drinks were being bought by the members of the Chudley Cannons, who seemed only too happy to oblige. It was about eight o' clock in the evening now, and he was nearly falling asleep. He leaned back in his chair, resting his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

'Tired?' Said a voice, and he opened his eyes to find Hermione standing nearby, smiling down at him.

'Yes,' he nodded, as he sipped his drink. He motioned for her to sit down and she took the chair next to him.

'Wouldn't you just love to go home and curl up on your sofa with a cup of hot chocolate?' She said in a dreamy tone.

'Oh, yes, of course,' he said, picturing it with longing.

'It's not long until the full moon now, is it?'

'No, not long now. Monday night,' he said, surprised that she knew the lunar calendar; most people had no idea. 'So I won't be at work at all next week.'

'I understand,' she said in a sad voice.

'I'm sorry,' he said gently. 'Will you able to handle the shop by yourself?'

'Yes, you know I can. It's not that. I'll just… miss you, that's all.'

Hermione gazed at him and then looked away quickly. Remus continued to gaze back at her, even though she seemed determined not to acknowledge his attention.

The sound of laughter drifted over from the bar, and Remus and Hermione glanced over to find Dora batting her eyelids at the tall, burly, blond-haired beater, who placed a glass of cider in front of her with a smirk.

'Here's your drink, now give me a kiss,' the man said. 'That was the deal.'

It seemed as though Dora had intended to just give him a peck on the lips, but the man grabbed hold of head and snogged her properly. They broke apart after a few seconds and Dora was breathless as she grinned at him. She seemed to realise where she was because she turned her head until her eyes found Remus's. She shrugged and then winked at him before turning away and taking a large gulp of cider.

Remus shifted uncomfortably in his seat and glanced at Hermione, who was raising her eyebrow at him.

'Remus…' she said slowly. 'Are you okay with Tonks doing that?'

He paused before answering. 'It's only a bit of fun.'

She regarded him sceptically. 'That brute is fawning all over your wife.'

Remus looked over at Dora and saw that Hermione was right. 'She's flirty,' he insisted. 'She gets a lot of attention from men and she likes it. She's always been that way.'

'I'm not surprised,' Hermione said. 'She's attractive.'

'So are you,' Remus said quietly, looking down at his drink instead of at her. 'But... you're too smart to let anyone fawn over you.'

She didn't reply for a moment, so he finally glanced up. She had a surprised expression on her face. She leaned closer to him so that their faces were only inches apart. 'Do you really think so?' She whispered. 'You really think I'm attractive?'

He smiled. 'Yes,' he whispered back. 'You're beautiful. But you're also intelligent and funny and passionate. And sexy. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Hermione.'

He felt shocked at how far he had let his mouth run away with him, and Hermione certainly looked shocked as well. There was a romantic intimacy between him and her in that moment, something that he had never experienced before and he surprised himself by realising that he liked it. The thought of his wife standing so close by and completely oblivious made him uneasy, so he leaned back in his chair again to put some distance between himself and Hermione.

_But then again_, he thought, _Dora thinks it's perfectly okay to literally kiss another man in front of me. Why should I feel guilty about paying a friend a compliment? _Remus sighed, guiltily admitting to himself that it was more than that. He leaned on the table and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, feeling confused.

Remus and Hermione sat in silence after that and watched the activities at the bar. Dora was now having a drinking contest with the two beaters who she had apparently made friends with. Her eyes were alight with glee and her cheeks were flushed. Ron stood with the keeper and the chasers of the team at the other end of the bar, who were standing in a row with their arms around each other and singing the anthem of the Chudley Cannons in loud, slurred voices.

Remus finished the last of his Butterbeer and yawned. He turned to Hermione. 'I think I'm going to head home now; I'm tired.' He stood up and put on his thin brown coat.

Hermione nodded and looked up at him. He found it difficult to look back at her, because the intimacy they had felt earlier was confusing. 'Is Tonks going with you?' She asked.

'I doubt it,' he said. 'She won't want to come home yet.' He was concerned about how she was going to apparate home when she was getting increasingly more drunk.

'I'll make sure she gets home okay,' Hermione offered.

He turned back to her and smiled warmly. 'Thank you, Hermione.'

'Don't forget to take your Wolfsbane potion,' she reminded him.

'I won't,' he promised.

Without thinking he leaned down and embraced her. She felt warm and soft and he inhaled the scent of her shampoo. After a few seconds, he pulled away, feeling awkward.

'So I'll see you the week after next?' She looked up at him tenderly, her expression conveying her concern about him during his transformation and the fact that she would miss him.

'You will,' he confirmed, and then with a last glance into her brown eyes he turned away and headed over to the bar.

Dora was sniggering drunkenly as one of the beaters downed a shot too fast and nearly choked on it. Remus had difficulty getting her attention and when she finally noticed him her eyes were bleary instead of bright now. She definitely couldn't handle her alcohol as well as her companions.

'Remussss,' she said loudly, pushing a shot full of red alcohol towards him. 'Join us.'

'I'm going home, Dora,' he said firmly.

'Okay,' she slurred, losing interest in him again and turning to the other men.

'Be safe,' Remus murmured, and kissed her forehead lightly.

He turned away from his wife and found his eyes seeking Hermione across the room. She didn't notice him watching her, she quietly sipped her wine and focused on Ron. A wave of exhaustion suddenly overtook him, drawing a long yawn from him, so without being noticed by anybody, he slipped out of the pub and apparated home.

Hermione was alone for a few minutes after Remus left, and she was quite content to sit quietly sipping her wine but Ron stumbled over, clutching a pint of Goblin beer. She sighed. Goblin beer was very strong so she knew Ron would be much drunker than usual. He slumped into the chair Remus had been sitting in and smirked at her stupidly.

''Ello, 'Mione,' he slurred as he slung an arm around her waist and yanked her closer to him. 'My l-l-lovely girlie.'

He gave her a sloppy kiss. Hermione pushed him away, feeling disgusted. 'Ron, you stink of beer,' she said.

He completely ignored her. 'Why you sittin' here on your own, love? Come an' have some fun with me.' He spoke to her like she was some girl he was trying to pull.

'No thanks,' she said, sounding more prim than she intended.

'Oh come on, 'Mione, lighten up,' he said, and chugged another large gulp of beer. He lazily lifted his free hand and dropped it onto one of her breasts, which he squeezed hard.

'Ron, get off!' Hermione said. She tried to push his hand away. 'You're hurting me, and we're in public.'

They had attracted the attention of the rest of the Chudley Cannons who all wolf-whistled and leered as they saw what Ron was doing. Hermione blushed and managed to push him off her. Ron grumbled and scowled at her.

'I need some air,' Hermione said abruptly, and got up from her chair and walked quickly out of the pub.

She breathed in the cool night air, gazing up at the moon, trying not to be annoyed at Ron. He was drunk, he didn't usually act so crassly when he was sober. And his Quidditch team had just won a match... he deserved to celebrate. Hermione tried to convince herself that it was okay. She sighed and tried to block out the noise that was coming from inside the pub.

'You ok... 'Mione?' said Tonks as she stumbled out of the pub door and staggered over to Hermione.

'Yes,' said Hermione, shivering slightly.

'What're you doin' out here in the cold?' Tonks asked.

'Nothing,' Hermione said, 'it's just- it got a bit too much for me in there. Too loud...'

Tonks grinned, 'Jus' like my Remus, you are. He hates crowds and the noise. And booze.'

Hermione nodded. 'Yes I-'

'Not that there's anythin' wrong with that, you know,' Tonks said drunkenly, 'but... but he was such a downer tonight.'

'What do you mean?' Hermione frowned.

'Didn't you notice? He was miserable tonight!' Tonks was speaking a bit too loudly. 'Why can't he just have a good time, you know?'

'He's exhausted lately,' Hermione tried to reason. 'He's going to transform in a couple of days. And you know he can't drink.'

'I know, I know,' Tonks said, waving her hand haphazardly. 'But I wish he wasn't so bloody miserable.'

Hermione's frown deepened and she narrowed her eyes at Tonks. 'He was here for you tonight, Tonks. He knew you'd enjoy it. And that's also why he got those Quidditch tickets.'

'Yeah, which he got for free!'

'Tonks why are you-'

'You're so lucky 'Mione!' Tonks said loudly. 'Ron is rich and fun. You're lucky.'

Hermione looked at Tonks with disdain. 'So are you, Tonks,' she said through gritted teeth. She didn't want to get angry with Tonks, she liked her (usually) but Remus was one of her closest friends. She sighed. 'Remus is sweet and kind and handsome. He's a great husband.'

'I know,' Tonks said more quietly. Hermione thought she sounded regretful. She seemed slightly more sober. 'Hermione... thank you for being there for Remus, you're a good friend. He's lucky to have you.'

Hermione nodded slightly. 'Come on.' She laid her hand on Tonks's arm. 'Let's go back inside.'

They entered the pub and were immediately confronted with a crowd of people at the bar, in the middle of which were two people engaged in a heated argument. Hermione groaned when she saw that one of them was Ron.

Ron was red in the face, holding a Goblin beer in one hand and clenching the other hand into a fist. He was facing a guy that was much taller and broader than him. There was a woman behind the guy, peering over his shoulder and trying to pull him away.

'I didn't know she was taken!' Ron shouted.

Hermione's heart sank. Ron had done it again; he'd made a pass at some woman while he was drunk.

'You think just because you're famous you can have any woman you want!' The other guy shouted. 'How does your girlfriend feel about that?'

A few of the onlookers glanced at Hermione and she felt herself going red. Tonks shifted uncomfortably next to her.

'Shut up!' Ron bellowed.

'Don't ever come near my girlfriend again,' the guy said coldly.

'Oh she was loving it,' Ron said stupidly.

The guy reached for his wand which had been lying on the bar and he pointed it at Ron.

Hermione, having the advantage of being sober, quickly raised her wand and pointed it at the guy. 'Stupefy!' The guy slumped onto the bar and his girlfriend looked stricken. The crowd slowly started to dissipate.

Ron finally noticed that Hermione was there. 'Hi babe,' he said grinning at her like nothing had happened. Hermione went over to him and Tonks followed.

'Nothin' to worry about, babe,' Ron said drunkenly, 'Jus' a little bar fight. Guy can't handle his drink.' He indicated the guy slumped over the bar with the hand that was holding his beer, and sloshed some over himself. Tonks giggled.

'Okay I think it's time to go home,' Hermione said firmly. She pulled the beer out of Ron's hand and he grumbled. Hermione ignored him and slung one of his long arms over her shoulders. She began to lead him out of the pub.

When they got to the door Ron turned around. 'See you later fellas,' he shouted to his team mates. They waved goodbye and Hermione, Ron and Tonks stepped out into the cold night air.

Hermione made sure both Ron and Tonks were holding onto her and then apparated away. They reappeared just outside Remus and Tonks's house.

'Thanks for the ride!' Tonks said happily.

'No problem,' Hermione said. 'Remus will probably be asleep so please don't wake him. Sleep downstairs on the sofa just in case.'

Tonks nodded. She leaned over and hugged Ron sloppily.

'Hope you had a nice night, darlin',' Ron said with a grin.

'You bet I did,' Tonks said. She looked at Hermione. 'Thanks again.'

Tonks began to stagger up the garden path, swearing when she nearly tripped over.

'Be careful, Tonks,' Hermione called.

Hermione secured Ron's grip on her arm and then apparated them home. Ron leaned heavily on Hermione as they made slow progress through their front garden. Once inside she helped him stagger into the bedroom. He immediately collapsed onto the bed without even bothering to undress.

'Mmm, bed,' he said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Hermione started to undress and went to brush her teeth. By the time she got back Ron was snoring loudly. She got out a spare duvet and pillow and decided to sleep in the living room.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Sunday! Thank you to the people who have reviewed and followed this story, you're the best :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the world; they belong to the talented Ms Rowling.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Hermione woke up early the next morning as she usually did. No matter how late she went to bed, she always woke up early. Ron was sprawled across the bed, breathing heavily and had his arm slung over her. Ron always slept later than her, and if he'd been drinking the night before he slept even later. Sometimes Hermione would tidy or clean the flat or even go into work early. She didn't mind- Remus would usually be there too; he was another early bird like her.

Today Hermione decided that she was going to tidy up. It was a never ending task because Ron never failed to make a mess. She gagged when she went into the bathroom. Ron must have woken up in the night; there was sick all over the floor. Annoyed that she couldn't go in the shower yet, she scrubbed the floor and tried not to inhale the scent.

That morning Hermione thoroughly cleaned the bathroom and kitchen and put all of the laundry away. She knew that she could use magic to clean the flat but she preferred to do it the Muggle way. Maybe it was because she was raised in a non-magical household or maybe it was because she believed that magic wouldn't suffice, even though cleaning spells were just as good, if not better than cleaning by hand. Besides, Hermione wasn't lazy, she liked to be kept busy.

But today, even though she was busy, her mind kept wandering back to the scene in the pub the night before when Ron had embarrassed her. She couldn't believe he'd done it again. It was the third time now. The first time, she'd been devastated. He'd promised never to do it again. But it had happened again only six months later. Ron blamed it on the drink. Hermione had been so angry with him but eventually she had forgiven him. She was tired of it.

By the time Hermione had finished it was nearly noon. Hermione's phone buzzed. It was a text from Ginny: s_till on for this afternoon? _

_Of course_, Hermione texted back.

_Harry and I will be here at 1.30_, Ginny replied.

Hermione went back into the bedroom. Ron was spread-eagled over the bed, the duvet only covering half of him. His hair was sticking up on one side and his chin was covered in rough ginger bristle.

'Ron, wake up,' Hermione said, shaking him gently. 'Harry and Ginny are coming over in a bit.'

Ron moaned and turned away from her but he didn't wake up. Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed.

'Ron,' she said, louder.

Ron didn't move an inch.

'Ronald! Wake up!'

'Urgh,' Ron groaned, opening his eyes groggily. 'What, Hermione?'

'Harry and Ginny are coming over soon.'

'Right... I remember,' Ron said slowly. 'What time is it?'

'Ten past twelve.'

Ron yawned widely and sat up, scratching himself.

'Are you getting in the shower then?' Hermione asked.

'Only if you join me, babe,' Ron said with a grin.

Hermione stood up. 'I need to tidy the living room for when Harry and Ginny get here.'

'Mmm, I really fancy a nice big bacon sandwich,' Ron said. 'Do you mind, babe?'

'Fine, just try not to make a mess in the bathroom, I've only just cleaned it.'

Ron nodded and Hermione went into the kitchen to start his breakfast. Ron showered quickly; he showered more quickly than anyone Hermione had known, but at least he didn't take a lot of time in the bathroom when Hermione needed to go in there. When he had dressed in clean clothes he came up behind Hermione in the kitchen and grabbed her behind with both hands and squeezed.

'Alright, sexy,' he drawled in her ear.

Hermione tensed. _Why was he trying to be so affectionate after what he's done last night? _Hermione thought to herself. _Doesn't he even remember?_

Ron's hands wandered around to the front and squeezed her boobs. That's all they ever did. Ron's definition of romance was fondling her bum and boobs.

'Ron, no,' she said pushing his hands away. 'I'm busy.'

Ron sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, waiting for his sandwich. When it was ready it took him about two minutes to eat it. He drank his tea in three gulps and then stood up. Hermione was washing up the greasy frying pan.

'Babe,' Ron said tentatively. 'I'm just going out for a bit. I'll see you later.'

Hermione turned around incredulously. 'Wait, where are you going?'

'Just going to Mum's,' he said. 'She asked me if I could pop round.'

'But Harry and Ginny are coming round.'

'Yeah but they're staying for dinner aren't they? I'll be back by then.'

'Ok Ron,' Hermione said wearily. 'I'm serving dinner at six.' She went back to washing up. Ron left without another word.

A while later Hermione went into the bathroom. Ron's ginger stubble was in the sink and there was a wet towel lying on the floor. She sighed, annoyed at Ron again.

The next morning Ron left for work before Hermione had woken up. She wasn't speaking to him. She had had a lovely afternoon with Harry and Ginny but Ron hadn't turned up all afternoon. His dinner overcooked in the oven and Hermione eventually threw it away. Ginny was also angry with her brother after Hermione told her what had happened at the pub the previous night. Ginny offered to speak to Ron for her, but Hermione refused. Ginny and Harry had just been to the Burrow and she said that her mum hadn't mentioned that Ron was coming over. Hermione didn't think anything of it; Ron was a mummy's boy and visited the Burrow several times a week.

Hermione went to work and opened The Book Garden for 9 o' clock. Remus didn't turn up for work. She knew that he would have transformed the night before and was probably at home recovering. Although there were plenty of customers to keep Hermione occupied, she felt bored and she missed Remus's company.

During her lunch break she sat and ate while reading one of their new stock of Potioneering books. The shop felt far too quiet without Remus. He wasn't a loud person but his warm presence filled the room and without it the shop felt rather empty. That afternoon was slow; by half three Hermione had only seen two customers venture inside the shop so she decided to close early.

As she let herself into her flat, her mobile phone started ringing. She quickly kicked off her shoes and found her phone in her back. She looked at the display and smiled, pressing the accept button.

'Remus,' Hermione said, unable to keep the happiness out of her voice. 'How are you feeling?'

'I'm fine, Hermione,' he said quietly, 'just tired. How was the shop today?'

'Quiet,' Hermione replied. 'How was it this month?'

'Easy,' he said casually, 'thanks to your Wolfsbane Potion.'

'Good,' she said, sitting down on the sofa. 'Is Tonks looking after you?'

'She's been working long hours,' he said. 'And you know she's not comfortable with my monthly "problem"'.

_Then she shouldn't have married a werewolf_, Hermione thought to herself.

'So what are doing now?' she asked.

'Just lying in bed watching mindless daytime television,' he said wryly. 'I've temporarily run out of reading material.'

'Remus, we can't have that!' Hermione cried in mock-horror.

He laughed. 'What would you suggest?'

'Well... we could pick up where we left off with _The Lord of the Rings_?'

Every time Remus transformed, necessitating his need to have a week off work, he would call Hermione and she would read to him. It was a routine they had done for years, and they had gotten through many good books together.

'Good idea... Hermione,' his voice had become serious. 'Does this have anything to do with the fact that you've become quite taken with the dashing Aragorn?'

'Shhh Remus,' Hermione said playfully. 'It's not that-'

'He's tall, he's dark, he's handsome, not to mention incredibly brave,' he continued to joke.

'Remus, stop!' She said with a laugh. 'It's not like that... besides I like someone else much more. He's also brave and handsome.'

'Who?' He asked.

'Legolas,' she said, her voice deadpan.

'Really?'

'No.' They both burst out laughing. Hermione had often expressed her opinion that Legolas was simply too perfect to be considered handsome.

'Okay, okay,' Remus said when he caught his breath. 'So where did we get to?'

'Gandalf had just fallen into the abyss,' Hermione reminded him.

'Ah of course,' Remus said. Hermione could hear him shifting around on the bed getting comfy.

Hermione put her feet up on the sofa, turned to the page they were on, and began to read. As she got back into the story and listened to Remus's occasional comments about what was happening, she felt herself beginning to relax. She knew she was going to enjoy the rest of the afternoon.

Ron was home late that night. Hermione waited for him for hours before finally eating alone. Ron came in and announced that he had already eaten so Hermione threw his dinner in the bin yet again. Ron sat in front of the TV for the rest of the evening and Hermione curled up with a book; they barely spoke.

The next morning Ron overslept. Hermione didn't bother waking him to get him ready for work in time. He rushed around for half an hour, not even bothering to shower or shave. Just before he left he told her that he was spending the evening with some of his team mates.

Despite Hermione's worries about the ongoing tension with Ron, she had a lovely day. The shop was busier than the previous day and she enjoyed recommending books to the different customers who came in. During her lunch break she met Ginny at Jenny's Cafe and discussed Ginny's belief that Harry was going to propose to her soon.

Hermione stayed at the shop a little later that day but Remus was still there, waiting for her on the other end of the phone so that they could carry on with _The Lord of the Rings_. Remus sounded a little better and Hermione hoped that he would be back at work soon.

Hermione made herself some dinner and afterwards she relaxed in front of the TV, happy that she could watch what she wanted for a change. At ten o'clock she went to bed and fell asleep reading.

When she awoke she looked at her bedside clock; it was half past two in the morning. She rolled over, not noticing at first that she had far too much space in the bed. Just before she drifted back asleep she was jolted awake with the thought, _Ron isn't here_.

She got up and went into every room in the flat. Ron wasn't there. She checked her phone but Ron hadn't tried to text or call her. She wasn't surprised. Ron was hopeless with Muggle technology (apart from their simple TV). She tried calling him and got through to his voicemail.

'Hey, you've got through to Ron Weasley. Yes, _the _Keeper of the Chudley Cannons. I'm not here right now, but you know what to do...'

Hermione had helped him set that stupid voicemail recording and now the sound of his voice annoyed her. _Where could he be? _It was far too early in the morning to contact Harry or Ginny or Mrs Weasley. She sank onto the sofa, her brow furrowed with concern, wondering what to do.

_Ron where are you? _Hermione texted him.

She decided to wait until she knew Harry would be awake (he had to leave the house early for work) to contact him. Her mind spiralled with worrying thoughts.

_What if something bad has happened to him? I haven't spoken to him properly in days. I'm a bad girlfriend..._

At five o'clock in the morning Hermione contacted Harry over the Floo network. His head appeared in the fire and his expression immediately became concerned when he saw it was her.

'Hermione, what's wrong?' He said.

'Ron didn't come home last night,' Hermione said. 'Have you heard from him?'

Harry shook his head. 'When Ginny wakes up I can ask her to contact Mrs Weasley for you?' He offered.

'No, I don't want her to worry,' Hermione said with a sigh.

'Why don't you try to contact the people he was with last night?' Harry suggested. 'If you still haven't heard from him by noonlet me know.'

Hermione nodded. 'Thank you, Harry.'

Harry smiled. 'I'm sure nothing has happened to him, Hermione. Please don't worry because then I'll worry.'

Hermione promised that she'd try her best then she let him continue getting ready for work. Then she made herself breakfast and nearly choked on it because of the lump in her throat. At ten past nine she rang Dan, one of Ron's team mates who he was out with last night.

'Hermione, how are you?' Dan asked. Hermione liked Dan, he was always friendly. When Ron joined the team he tried to make both Ron and herself feel welcome.

'Ok... it's just, have you seen Ron?'

'Not since yesterday at work,' Dan said thoughtfully.

'So you weren't with him last night?'

'No,' he replied.

'What about Mike or Jonny?'

'Well Mike was on a double date with me and my girlfriend, we were trying to set him up with a girl from Mel's office. She's really nice, she-'

'What about Jonny?' Hermione said, interrupting Dan's rambling.

'No,' Dan said slowly. 'Jonny was putting in some extra practise last night.'

'Ok,' she said, her heart sinking. 'Shouldn't he be at work by now? Has he called in?'

Dan paused. 'He's been late for work every day for the last few weeks,' he said disapprovingly. 'So he could turn up anytime between half nine and ten.'

'Ok Dan, thanks for your help,' she said. 'If you see him tell him to call me.'

'Of course.'

Hermione hung up the phone and frowned. _Why was Ron late for work every morning? _He'd been leaving the house at the crack of dawn every day. She was puzzled.

Just over an hour later, Hermione's phone rang.

'Hermione,' Ron said. 'What's wrong?' He sounded like a teenager who was being reprimanded by his parents for staying out all night. 'Dan and Harry have told me to call you.'

'Where were you all night?' Hermione said tensely.

Ron seemed to hesitate for a moment. 'I was with Jonny. We went out to the pub last night and I ended up staying at his. Alright?'

'No, Ronald!' Hermione said. 'You could have called me! I've been worried... '

'Sorry babe,' he said without offering an explanation.

There was silence. Hermione didn't know what to say, angry that Ron hadn't even bothered to think of her.

'Listen, I've got to go,' he said. 'I'll be back later.'

He put the phone down. Hermione clenched her phone tightly, with only one thought going through her head, _Ron lied_.

She got ready for work; she was late opening the shop but she didn't care today. There were quite a few customers to serve but Hermione could barely manage a smile let alone small talk. She worked until half past five and then stayed an extra hour reorganising the Muggle children's books shelf. Just before she left the shop she noticed three missed calls from Remus and two texts.

_Are you busy? I can call later_, the first one said. Then, _Hermione? Is something wrong? Call me_.

Ron was already back when Hermione got home. He was sitting in his favourite chair but the TV was turned off. It seemed as if he was waiting for her.

'Good day at work?' He asked as he watched her take off her shoes and coat. His voice was subdued.

She nodded. She sat down in the seat opposite his. She folded her arms and looked at him. He cleared his throat and shifted in his chair. There was silence for a minute. The clock in the living room ticked incessantly, the loudest sound in the room. From in the kitchen, the fridge hummed.

'Well?' Her voice came out louder than she intended. 'Where were you last night?'

'I told you, babe,' he said. 'I was with Jonny and Mike.'

'No, you weren't,' she said.

'I was,' he insisted. 'We went drinking, we-'

'Don't lie to me!' Hermione said.

'Listen, babe,' he said, 'it's not my fault if you won't believe me. That's on you. I was with Jonny and Mike. It was a good night, we went to the pub and we-'

'I won't just sit here and let you lie to me!' Hermione cried. 'Who do you think you are? You think you're so famous that you can do whatever the hell you like and bullshit your girlfriend! Well you can't! You're full of it, Ronald Weasley! Full of it and-'

'Alright, fine!' Ron said loudly. 'I wasn't with them. I was... I have been...' He paused.

'What?'

There was silence for slightly too long; Hermione held her breathe. Finally, Ron spoke.

'I've been cheating on you.'

Everything seemed to stop. The ticking of the clock, the humming of the fridge, even her heart. Ron looked down at his hands. The words repeated themselves in Hermione's mind, torturing her.

'With who?' She finally managed to say, her voice coming out in a whisper.

'It doesn't matter who,' Ron said miserably.

'Who?' Hermione said firmly.

'I'm not going to tell you,' he said.

'Who? I want to know!'

'I'm not going to tell you so that you can go round and curse her...'

Hermione stood up, Ron looked up at her, his face going an unhealthy shade of purple.

'Tell me, you bastard, or I'll curse you!'

Ron shook his head. Hermione snorted with derision and reached for her wand.

'Alright, alright,' he said, his hands up like a barrier between them. 'I'll tell you if you promise not to do anything to her.'

Hermione shrugged.

Ron took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. 'It was Tonks.'

* * *

**What did you think? **

**Don't worry, I'm not going to make you wait a week to find out what happens next, I'll update in a few days!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews and follows :) **

**Disclaimer: the characters and world aren't mine! (They're JKR's!)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Hermione thought she was going to throw up. She held a hand to her mouth and was about to bolt towards the bathroom but after a few seconds, she managed to hold it back, a bitter taste in her mouth. She glanced at Ron; he was looking down at his feet.

'Is that who you were with last night?' She asked determinedly.

'... yes,' Ron mumbled.

'And every time you were late to work in the morning, and coming home late every night, you were with _her_?' She said it like it was a disgusting swear word.

He nodded. Hermione's heart sank even further.

'How long has this been going on for?'

'Not long,' Ron mumbled.

'How long?' Hermione insisted.

'About a year,' Ron said. 'Maybe a bit longer than that.'

Hermione frowned. 'A year? But you proposed to me eight months ago! Why on earth did you do that if you were cheating on me!?'

'I don't know- I...' Ron hesitated.

'You must know!'

'I... I'm just stupid, Hermione, okay?' He raised his voice. 'I'm just stupid and weak. I was trying to stop seeing Tonks. I wanted to make you my fiancée. I wanted- no I _want_ to marry you, Hermione. Tonks was just a mistake.'

Hermione snorted.

'Don't you believe me?' Ron asked miserably.

Hermione ignored him and, without another word, she got up and walked into the bedroom. She immediately pulled an overnight bag down from the top of the wardrobe and started packing clothes and books into it. Luckily the bag was charmed to fit much more into it than a normal bag of its size.

Ron followed her into the bedroom, he stood just inside the door. 'What are you doing?'

She ignored him and used her wand to fold more clothes and organise them in the bag.

'What are you doing, 'Mione?'

She stopped packing and turned around. 'Don't call me that.' She put a few extra pairs of socks in her bag, her hands shaking. 'I'm leaving.'

'You can't, 'Mione.'

She ignored him. He marched across the bedroom and grabbed her arm. She wrenched it out of his grasp.

'Don't touch me!'

''Mione, stop. You're not leaving.'

'And why would that be?'

'Because you need me.'

Hermione gave a short, sharp laugh. 'Yes I really need a cheating, unfaithful bastard like you, don't I?' She marched off into the bathroom to fetch her toiletries, thinking how strange it felt to have such strong language coming from her own mouth.

'I'm sorry.' Ron followed her.

'You're sorry?' She asked incredulously, gathering bottles of shampoo as fast as she could. 'Those words have no meaning when they come out of your mouth. I'm sick of hearing it. You're sorry you leave this flat looking like a pigsty, you're sorry you get drunk and make an idiot out of yourself... and now you're sorry that you put your dick into that slag!? How could you, Ron!?'

She picked up her toiletries, pushed past Ron and headed back into the bedroom, and Ron immediately followed her.

'I'm sorry,' Ron said again. 'I'm sorry, alright. I'm sorry.'

'Don't,' she said. 'Just, don't.'

She threw her toiletries into her bag and zipped it up.

'Where are you going?'

'Anywhere that isn't here,' she said. 'I'll be back to pick up the rest of my stuff soon.'

'Why?' Ron said, looking confused. 'You'll be home soon though, right? You just need some space, right?'

'Ron, we're over,' she said calmly and clearly. She pulled out her wand and put a featherweight charm on her bag then she picked it up and slung it on her shoulder.

''Mione, no, we're not over,' he said loudly. 'We're going to get married!'

Hermione snorted and started to walk out of the bedroom.

'But all my fans... the public are looking forward to the wedding. Please don't humiliate me like this!'

'I could have said please don't cheat on me but it's too late, isn't it!'

Hermione was nearly at the front door now. She stopped to put on her shoes and coat.

'I won't let you leave!'

'Just try and stop me,' she said.

He started walking towards her. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. 'Levicorpus!' Ron was hoisted into the air by his ankle and was hanging upside down.

'I hate you, Ronald Weasley,' she said coldly.

She let him dangle in the air for a few more seconds then she let him fall to the floor with a thump. She ripped off her engagement ring and threw it at him as hard as she could. She left the flat and slammed the door so hard behind her that the windows shook.

As soon as she was outside she felt tears sting her eyes and then they were streaming down her cheeks. She began to walk even though she couldn't see where she was going. She made her way a few hundred metres down the road before she took her wand out and disapparated with difficulty.

She reappeared in Diagon Alley just outside The Book Garden. She climbed the steps at the side of the building and let herself into the flat above the shop. When she and Remus had first set up their business, he had been living in the flat (before he had moved in with Tonks) and now he kept up the rent on it so that they would have extra storage space.

Hermione locked herself inside the small flat and, leaning against the door, she slid to the floor. She felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest. Her throat ached from the strain of sobbing- and she still couldn't stop. She trembled with the force of her anguish.

Her phone buzzed in her bag. She took it out and saw that it was Ron, she deleted the text without even bothering to see what it said. There was also another two texts from Remus: _Hermione, call me. I'm worried about you_. And the last one, which had been sent half an hour ago, _If I don't hear from you soon I'm coming over there._

She quickly typed a response. _Sorry Remus, I'm fine. Just really tired, it's been a long day at work. Can we skip the phone call for tonight?_

Hermione felt sick as she thought of what Ron had said. His words keep swirling around her mind. Worst still, she kept imagining Ron and Tonks together. And then Remus entered her mind. _Oh my God, he doesn't know_, she thought to herself. _What am I going to do?_

After a few minutes of sitting on the floor, letting her sobs subside, Hermione decided to text Ginny, asking her to come over. Then she got up and decided to move some of the boxes of books from the hallway into the cupboard. Ginny and Harry arrived within fifteen minutes and knocked on the door.

'Why did you want us to meet you here?' Ginny asked in puzzlement as Hermione opened the door.

'Hermione!' Harry said, surprised when he saw her face. 'What's wrong?'

'It's Ron... he's been cheating on me,' Hermione said quietly.

Ginny gasped and Harry clenched his jaw tightly.

'Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry 'Mione,' Ginny said. 'How could my rat of a brother do this to you?'

'Come in,' Hermione said, and she went to sit down on the sofa as they followed her inside.

Ginny sat down next to Hermione and Harry took the armchair. They were both quiet.

'Why... when... I mean, did he tell you who the woman was?'

Hermione took a deep breath. 'Tonks.'

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, gob-smacked expressions on their faces. 'Does Remus know?' They said together.

Hermione shook her head. 'I need to tell him.'

Ginny pulled a face. 'I don't know, Hermione. It's a pretty awkward situation. No one likes being told their partner is cheating on them. It's better if it comes from the partner themselves.'

'He's in the same boat as me,' Hermione said. 'I'm the only one who knows what it feels like. And I can't just sit here and not say anything.'

'What if she bullshits her way through it?' Ginny said.

'Yeah,' Harry agreed. 'Will Remus believe you over his own wife?'

Hermione smiled wryly. 'I think so.'

'But Hermione,' Ginny reasoned, 'I really think it needs to come from her. Let Tonks ruin her own marriage. She'll probably tell him soon because the secret's out now anyway.'

Reluctantly, Hermione allowed Harry and Ginny to convince her not to tell Remus. She felt guilty when she checked her phone and found another text from him, _Of course, don't worry. Tonks is in so I'll ask her if she wants a quiet night just us. I'll try to get into work tomorrow._

Harry made Hermione a cup of tea and got her some biscuits while Ginny sat with her. He also turned the heating on in the flat and made up the bed for her. They had wanted Hermione to stay with them for a few days but she declined. She'd rather stay in the flat; Harry and Ginny's kindness was making her feel even more miserable. She felt tears well in her eyes every time they looked at her with concerned expressions, or asked her if she was okay in subdued voices. They left her alone and she spent the rest of the evening curled up on the bed under a thick duvet watching rubbish on TV.

The next day, Hermione woke up later than she usually did. She sat up quickly in bed, not immediately recognising where she was. Then she remembered. She remembered that she had spent the night in the flat above the shop. She remembered why she had to do that in the first place. She remembered every word that Ron said. She felt her eyes fill with tears and a lump form in her throat.

Slowly, she got out of bed and went into the tiny bathroom. It was very cramped, but at least Remus kept it spotless. She leaned on the sink and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair hadn't been this messy since her first year of Hogwarts (before she had discovered a charm to tame it).

She had a quick shower and changed into some of the clothes that she had brought with her. By half past nine she ventured downstairs onto the shop floor. Remus was already there, standing behind the till serving a customer. He glanced at her as she came in.

'Have a nice day,' he said to the man he was serving and handed him a bag full of books. When the customer had left he turned to Hermione, beaming at her before he even said anything. 'Hermione, I didn't know you were already here. How long have you been here?'

'I slept in the flat upstairs,' Hermione said quietly.

'Why?' Remus must have noticed the tear that escaped her eye because he frowned in concern. He stepped towards her, gazing down at her gently and took one of her hands in his. 'What's wrong?'

'Ron has been cheating on me,' she said for the second time, hating having to say it again. Tears began coursing down her cheeks yet again. She was beginning to wonder if she'd ever run out of them.

Remus took a sharp intake of breath and squeezed her hand tighter. He let go of her and went over to the door. He turned over the sign so that it would say 'closed' to the public. Then he went back over to her, put his arm around her and started to lead her back up to the flat.

'Come on, let's get you a glass of water.'

He sat down next to her on the sofa, holding one of her hands in both of his. 'Tell me what happened, Hermione,' he whispered.

She found herself telling the whole horrible story again, her voice struggling to be heard over her weeping. Every so often, Remus would take out his handkerchief and gently wipe her tears away. He didn't say much, he simply sat and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

'I just... didn't think Ron was capable of that,' Remus said.

Hermione just sniffed.

'What are you going to do?'

Hermione paused before replying. 'I don't know... I'm never getting back with him. The engagement is off. I need to get the rest of my stuff from our flat, then... I don't know.'

'Don't worry,' Remus said calmly.

'I just don't think I can survive without Ron,' she murmured.

Remus squeezed her hand. 'That's not the Hermione I know... the brightest witch of her age. You're strong, Hermione. You're brave and clever and... beautiful. You don't need him. He's weak and pathetic.'

'But-'

'Don't think that way,' Remus said. 'You have Harry and Ginny. You have me. And Tonks. We're your friends. And you have this shop. You can do anything you want: you could enrol on a course at the Wizarding Univesity. You could take up a teaching position at Hogwarts. You could even get a job at the Ministry of Magic.' He smiled at her.

'Thank you Remus,' she said.

He leaned over and hugged her. He smelled like washing powder and sandalwood and some other wonderful masculine scent that she couldn't identify. He rubbed her back with his hand.

He stood up. 'What would you prefer, do you want to spend the day up here relaxing? Or do you want to come downstairs and work with me?'

She took a deep breath. 'I want to work, it will take my mind off things.'

'Ok, but if there's anything I can do, let me know, sweetheart.'

'Thank you, Remus,' she said again. 'You're such a good friend.'

'You don't have to thank me, Hermione. I care about you, I need you to be okay.' He smiled again. His grey eyes were warm and they were crinkled at the edges. 'I'll just go and open up the shop, come down stairs when you're ready.'

Hermione listened to him walking down the stairs. She went into the bathroom and blew her nose. She cringed when she saw what a mess she was. She splashed water on her face. As she did it occurred to her that Remus didn't ask who Ron was having an affair with, and she hadn't even mentioned it. Her stomach squirmed with guilt as she climbed down the stairs to join Remus in the shop.

* * *

**If you'd like to let me know what you think of the story you can review below :) all reviews are much appreciated and motivate me to write faster! I'll update in a few days :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this one is a bit late. Every time I tried to access ff at the weekend I kept getting an error :(**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed this story :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione wouldn't have got through the rest of the week without Remus. She struggled to stay cheerful and friendly for customers; all she wanted to do was remain in her own head, thinking about her situation. But Remus, so kind and happy, cared for her so well, making her cups of tea, hugging her when she felt overwhelmed, trying to make her laugh, and taking over on the shop floor when she couldn't manage it.

He was amazing when Mrs Weasley came into the shop demanding that Hermione explain herself. The woman was so protective of her children that Hermione had always been intimidated by her, in fear of doing something to poor little Ron. Mrs Weasley called Hermione selfish and heartless, telling her how badly Ron was feeling. Hermione became so flustered that Remus stepped in, informing Mrs Weasley of what had really happened between Ron and Hermione (because of course Ron hadn't told his mother the full story).

On Saturday Remus spent the day at home taking care of Tonks, who was feeling under the weather and Hermione missed him. She spent the morning giving the flat a proper clear out and then Ginny and Harry joined her during the afternoon to keep her company.

Remus and Hermione worked in the shop on Sunday morning and the shop was very busy during the morning, allowing Hermione very little time to let her mind drift.

'Do you think we should call it a day?' Remus said, looking at his watch.

It was one o'clock and they hadn't had a customer for about an hour.

'Why not?' Hermione said. 'Our takings so far have been brilliant for a Sunday.'

Remus swept the floor of the shop while Hermione collected the money from the till and walked over to Gringotts to deposit it. When she got back Remus was putting his coat.

'Are you going home now, Remus?'

He considered for a moment. 'Well, I was going to go home and cook a Sunday roast but Dora said she's gone off them...'

'Mmm, Sunday roast,' Hermione said, reminded of her grandmother's fantastic dinners. 'I'd love to try yours some time.'

He smiled at her. 'And you shall, but for this afternoon I was thinking we could go to the little fish and chip shop around the corner, if you'd like?'

'That sounds great,' said Hermione brightly.

They had been to the shop a few times before and they both loved it. It was warm, cosy and clean and also had tables inside so that you could eat in. Remus ordered for them and joined Hermione at their usual table.

'How are you doing, Hermione?' His voice was serious, his expression tender.

'Okay,' she said with a sigh. 'I'm relieved that I've had the confrontation with Mrs Weasley, so I don't need to worry about that happening. It's just... I don't feel like it's really over yet- not while the rest of my things are still at Ron's flat.'

'Don't worry,' Remus said calmly. 'I'll go over tomorrow afternoon and get everything.' He laid his hand over hers on the table. 'So don't you worry, Hermione.'

He sipped his butterbeer and then started a conversation about _The Lord of the Rings_.

'Did you know they made the first two volumes into films?' Remus said. 'I've never watched them but I've heard they're excellent.'

Hermione nodded. 'I did. The third film is coming out next year.'

'We'll have to go and see it in the cinema when it comes out,' Remus said.

'But first you need to see the first two films,' she said. 'I've got them on DVD, you can borrow them if you like.'

'Or we could watch them together,' he suggested. 'Have a film night?'

Hermione nodded, smiling at him.

The waitress came over with their food. Hermione had a mini fish and chips. Remus had a large fish, an extra large portion of chips, two battered sausages and some bread and butter. Hermione laughed at the sight of their table laden with plates.

'Hungry, Remus?' She said playfully.

'Starving,' he said, loading his fork with chips. 'I'm eating for two, you know.' It was a joke he always made, referring to the wolf as something he was carrying inside him. 'Speaking of which, Dora has stopped trying to persuade me to have children.'

'Has she?' Hermione asked, guilt making her stomach squirm.

He nodded. 'I suppose she's really focused on her career.'

Hermione knew that ever since Remus and Tonks had been married, Tonks had been yearning for a baby but Remus was against it. He believed that he would make a bad father because he was a werewolf. Hermione disagreed but knew how he felt. She didn't want children either but Ron had once told her that he expected it from her when she became his wife.

'It's good not to have to worry about that kind of thing,' Remus said.

Hermione slowed down through her fish and chips, beginning to feel queasy. She thought she knew why Tonks wasn't interested in having children with Remus anymore...

Hermione felt better now that she had all of her things out of Ron's flat. True to his word, Remus had collected them on Monday and took them to the flat above The Book Garden. He remarked that Ron seemed to be acting strangely towards him but Hermione didn't really comment on it.

On Tuesday Remus and Hermione listened to the Wizarding Wireless Network as they worked. Remus enjoyed gardening so he liked listening to _Toots, Shoots 'n' Roots_, whenever it was on the radio. Just before lunchtime the news came on:

_'Good afternoon and welcome to the WWN News broadcast. The time is 12.58. Our top story today: Ron Weasley, Keeper for the Chudley Cannons announces his break-up with fiancée, Hermione Granger-'_

Hermione gasped and looked at Remus. His brow was furrowed as he listened to the newscaster, flicking his wand and turning up the volume dial.

_'...and also we speak to a man who is bringing cheer to the Children's Ward at St. Mungo's, but first, our top story. Over to you, Brian.'_

_'Thank you, Sally. Yes, today Ron Weasley contacted us about the announcement of the end of his relationship with Miss Granger. He said that it happened "last week" and he's "only just starting to come to terms with it". He made a statement earlier when I spoke to him:_

_"I really love Hermione, she means everything to me but I had to break it off. My career is just taking off and she's been working hard on her career, expanding her business. We've been spending less time together because we're so busy and it just seemed like the best thing to do. I know fans will be disappointed that there'll be no wedding but... I'll always care about Hermione, and we've decided to stay friends."_

Hermione snorted. Remus put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. The newscaster continued.

_'Fans are rallying round Ron and showing their support by sending him even more letters, flowers and gifts. They're all wondering what's next for the young Quidditch talent. Earlier I spoke to Rachel and Louise, two of Ron's most devoted fans:'_

_"Of course we're really upset for Ron but maybe it was for the best. I can't wait for the Cannons' next match to see how brilliant Ron is on the pitch!"_

_"And if he's single, maybe one of his fans stand a chance with him, fingers crossed!"_

The newscaster concluded his report and then handed back over to the hosts of the news broadcast. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the radio as if it had personally offended her. Remus gave her shoulder another squeeze.

'Are you okay?' He said gently.

She shook her head. 'I can't believe that bastard is making it all about him! Saying that we've split up because of his career when really it's because he's a lying cheating rat!'

'Shh,' Remus soothed. He pulled her to him and embraced her. 'Just ignore that idiot. You're more than him, Hermione. So much more.'

Hermione's anger began to fade as she felt Remus's arms around her. She was comforted by his embrace. _Remus is right_, she thought. _Ron is nothing; it's not even worth getting angry about_.

Over the next couple of days, Hermione began to accept her new life. She settled into the tiny flat above The Book Garden. She promised herself it was only going to be temporary; she would find her own place as soon as she could.

She worked in the shop with Remus, they even talked about expanding the business, as Ron had erroneously claimed. Remus thought that they should employ a few more people so that they could focus on opening a new chain in Hogsmeade.

Hermione had never been happier in The Book Garden. Every day she would come downstairs and Remus would be there, greeting her with a smile. They worked together all day, serving customers, arranging new stock, merchandising and in between they kept themselves entertained by people-watching through their shop window. They got on so well; they had a lot in common and had very interesting conversations about magic, books, films, the politics at the Ministry and everything in between.

One day Remus was slightly late getting into work. He arrived ten minutes after Hermione opened the shop, swinging the door open, beaming.

'I got a response!' He said happily. He was holding an envelope made from fine parchment.

'That's fantastic, Remus!' said Hermione. 'What did they say?'

'They accepted, they're going to publish my book!'

He handed her the letter so she could read it.

'Congratulations, Remus,' Hermione said with a smile. 'I told you you'd get published!'

For the last year Remus had been working on a novel for young witches and wizards. It was about a teenage wizard who is sent to attend a Muggle high school. Hermione had kept asking him if she could read it but he said he wasn't ready to let anyone read it until it was good enough to publish.

'Thank you, Hermione,' he said. He was still smiling and his eyes shone.

'What did Tonks say?'

Remus hesitated. 'I haven't told her- you know she thinks writing is foolish.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Well now you can show her that it isn't,' she said.

Two years ago, when Remus had told that he wanted to write a book, she thought it was a brilliant idea but he had become disheartened when he had told Tonks about it. His wife thought that he shouldn't be wasting his time on something that might not make him any money. Tonks had been so unsupportive that Remus had nearly given up on his story idea, but Hermione had encouraged him to continue with it. She was glad she did; she could see how happy he was now that he'd been successful.

The shop was busy that morning so they didn't have chance to talk anymore about Remus's news. At lunchtime Hermione went out to the local sandwich shop to buy lunch for herself and Remus. She passed Honeydukes and spotted the largest bar of chocolate she had ever seen. She smiled, she just had to buy it for Remus to celebrate.

She struggled through the door of The Book Garden; the chocolate bar was half her size. Remus chuckled when he saw her.

'Surprise,' Hermione said, slightly out of breath. 'Enjoy!' She heaved the bar of chocolate onto the counter.

'What's this for?' Remus said.

'It's a "well done" present,' she explained, smiling. 'In this case "well done, you're getting a book published"'.

He laughed. 'Thank you, Hermione. You know me too well.'

After work instead of going straight home, Remus stayed with Hermione. He said that Tonks was working late that night.

'You know,' he said, reaching behind the counter. 'Now that I'm going to be published, I suppose I can let you read this.' He pulled out the manuscript of his book.

Hermione nodded eagerly. 'Will you read it to me, Remus? It's your book, you'll tell it best.'

He agreed and they went to the flat upstairs, settling on the sofa with cups of tea. Hermione relaxed, closing her eyes as Remus read to her. It was a nice change, him reading to her. She loved his voice. It was deep and rich, sometimes gruff and sometimes soft. It was warm and kind, just like him.

Hermione listened to him, riveted by the tale he was telling. He had just gotten to the part when Miles, the main character was getting ready for his first day at the Muggle school when he stopped. Hermione opened her eyes and found Remus looking at her.

'You look so content,' he said softly.

She nodded. 'It's a great story Remus, you're a fantastic writer. And I could listen to you all day. Carry on...'

She closed her eyes again. Remus moved a little closer to her; their legs were ever-so-slightly touching. Hermione let out a small sigh. He smiled at her and carried on reading.

* * *

**Aww, they're so cute :) I love these two!**

**If you'd like to let me know how I'm doing, you can review below if you like :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7, finally! I'm sorry about the delay with this one. I'm going to be posting the rest of this story regularly now, so enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**On with the story...**

* * *

The next week, instead of staying in the shop during lunchtime, Hermione and Remus met up with Ginny in Jenny's Cafe. Ginny was still worried about Hermione.

'You haven't been thinking about Ron, have you?'

'Of course not,' Hermione said shortly.

'By the way, Mum told me to tell you that she's sorry,' Ginny said. 'She didn't know what Ron had done.'

Hermione raised her eyebrows. 'I didn't really think he'd tell her.'

Ginny nodded. 'Anyway, Mum said that you're welcome round any time you want to talk. She won't try to force you and Ron back together, I promise.'

'It's nice of her to offer but I don't think I'll be going to the Burrow any time soon,' Hermione said. 'I don't want to bump into Ron.'

'You won't,' Ginny said darkly. 'When Mum got home after speaking to you she ordered Ron over and she went ballistic.'

Hermione grinned. She would have loved to have been a fly on the wall to see Ron getting an ear bashing from his mother.

'Remus,' Ginny said, stirring sugar into her coffee. 'I hope you've been taking good care of Hermione.'

'Oh, excellent care, I assure you,' Remus said with a slight smile, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

'You two are inseparable!' Ginny exclaimed. 'Doesn't Tonks mind, Remus?'

Remus shook his head. 'Why would she? She's really busy with work... in fact I hardly see her much. But she did say she's glad I have a close friend who can keep me company.'

Hermione exchanged an uncomfortable glance with Ginny and then looked away quickly, turning her concentration to her sandwich. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Ginny engaged Remus in conversation about his book.

At five past two, Ginny left to go back to Pink Magic so that Verity, her shop assistant could go on her lunch break. Remus drank the rest of his tea and they stood up to leave too. Remus held the door open for Hermione as they left the cafe. They began walking up the cobbled street back to The Book Garden, having an involved discussion about who was the bravest character in _The Fellowship of the Ring_. They rounded a corner and were confronted with quite a crowd of people.

'There she is!' One man shouted. He was holding a notebook and a quill.

'Hermione!' Another one said.

The crowd began moving towards them, jostling each other in their rush. There were men and women dressed in robes. Some appeared to be journalists, and some were photographers carrying cameras. Bulbs flashed in Hermione's eyes as they snapped pictures of her and Remus. They were obviously reporters from the _Daily Prophet_ and every other wizarding newspaper, it seemed.

Hermione squeaked involuntarily and gripped Remus's arm tightly.

'Don't worry,' Remus said calmly, 'we'll just walk quickly past them. Don't look at them and don't say anything.' He held her hand tightly in his and began to pull her forward.

'Miss Granger!' One of the reporters called. 'How did you feel when Ron broke off your engagement?'

'Why did he leave you, really?' Another one said.

'No comment,' Hermione mumbled. Remus's grip on her hand increased, he continued to lead her through the crowd.

'Would you be willing to give the _Daily Prophet_ an exclusive interview?'

'How do you respond to rumours that you've been cheating on Ron?'

'No comment.' She could feel bile rising in her throat.

'Has it got something to do with Harry Potter?'

'No!' Hermione shouted. Remus had started to push people out of the way, shielding Hermione at the same time. The street was packed with reporters and photographers and now a group of onlookers had formed as well.

'Is he your new boyfriend?' A reporter pointed at Remus.

'Isn't he your former teacher?'

'But he's a werewolf, isn't he?' The reporter said it as if it were a disgusting swear word.

'So what!?' Hermione shouted.

Remus had managed to manoeuvre them through the crowd, but the reporters and photographers followed them. They ran the last hundred metres back to their shop hand-in-hand, tears streaming down Hermione's cheeks.

They got inside and Remus shut the door behind them, switching the sign around so that it showed 'closed'. The crowd outside approached the shop front, Remus took out his wand. He looked so angry, Hermione was afraid that he was going to start stunning people. The reporters took one look at him and backed a few feet away from the shop front. Many of them started to walk away, obviously not wanting to mess with a werewolf.

A sob escaped Hermione and Remus gazed down at her. He put his wand away and drew her into his arms. Stroking her hair as she wept on his shirt. Hermione saw a flash and looked outside. A lone photographer had gotten a picture of her and Remus embracing.

'I still can't believe Ron would do something like that!' Ginny exclaimed. 'And I've known him to do some really stupid things over the years!' A few people in the pub turned to look at them.

Ginny and Harry had invited Hermione and Remus out for a few drinks. For a Saturday night the pub, called The Charming Spell, wasn't too busy. It had a casual but cosy atmosphere, which was one of the reasons Hermione loved the place so much. It also had a friendly group of regulars who Hermione could recognise by sight and always said 'hello' to when she saw them.

'How do you know Ron did it?' Harry asked.

'Oh come on, Harry,' Ginny said with exasperation. 'Don't defend him.'

'We can't be sure that he really did it,' Hermione said. 'But it makes sense that it was him. Who else would tell the press where to find me?'

'I believe he's trying to boost his reputation by deflecting attention onto Hermione,' Remus said, and Hermione and Ginny nodded in agreement.

'Mum was furious when she saw that article in _The Daily Prophet_,' Ginny said with a smirk.

The day after Hermione and Remus had been hounded by reporters, the article had appeared on the front page of the newspaper with the title. _HERMIONE ALREADY OVER RON_: _but was she cheating? _ The picture that accompanied the piece was the one of Hermione and Remus embracing. Hermione had been outraged when she'd seen the newspaper but she thought back to what Remus had said: Ron was an idiot and she didn't need him.

'I don't doubt it,' said Remus wryly.

'Ron doesn't really care though,' Ginny said darkly. 'I think he's still seeing the other woman...'

Hermione raised her eyebrows and glanced quickly at Remus. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Ginny shaking her head.

'Someone needs to punch him,' Harry said suddenly, as if he'd decided that it should be him who did it.

Hermione sighed. 'Harry, no, I don't want you to lose a friend over this.'

Harry shrugged. 'We haven't really been friends for ages, ever since he was accepted into the Chudley Cannons, to be honest. I've been inviting him round, inviting him on nights out but he hasn't been interested.'

'Let's just forget about Ron, shall we?' Hermione said. 'I want to have nice night with my best friends.'

Remus gave her a small smile before turning to Ginny. 'How is your niece?' He asked her.

'She's fine,' Ginny said. 'Keeping Bill and Fleur busy. She's such a little diva; I think she takes after her mother.'

Remus and Hermione laughed. In January, Fleur had given birth to her and Bill's first child, a little girl called Victoire.

'They're trying to organise a trip to France to visit Fleur's parents,' Ginny said. 'But they're not sure how they can transport a young baby.'

Remus nodded. 'She's too young to travel by Apparition or port keys.'

'Have they considered Muggle transport?' Hermione asked.

Harry smiled. 'Mr Weasley suggested it. He wants to go with them; I think he's excited about going on a ferry.'

That led them onto a conversation reminiscing about Mr Weasley's various forays into Muggle life with his love of technology. Hermione relaxed, content to sit with Remus and her friends and, for once, have a conversation that didn't involve Quidditch or Ron's considerable 'talent'.

The evening wore on and Hermione had a thoroughly good time. By eleven o'clock, Harry was yawning.

'Sorry everyone,' he said, 'but I think I'm going to have to call it a night. I've got to be up early tomorrow for work.'

'Us too,' said Hermione.

'I haven't,' said Ginny with satisfaction. 'It's just great to have an assistant who can open the shop up early.'

'It's been good to see you both,' Remus said when they were outside the pub.

'You too, Remus,' Harry said.

'We'll see you soon,' Hermione said.

Harry nodded and Ginny waved just before they disapparated.

'Shall we?' Remus said, offering Hermione his arm so that they could do the same.

'Can we walk?' Hermione said. The shop was about twenty minutes away on foot.

'Why not?' Remus said, 'it's a lovely night.'

Hermione wrapped her hand around the crook of his arm and they set off together. They didn't talk for a few minutes, but the silence wasn't awkward. Hermione took in the atmosphere, sight of the fish and chip shop lit up, the sound of people laughing and chatting outside pubs and the simple smell of the night, a crisp, fresh scent that she couldn't quite identify.

She could hear Remus breathing steadily next to her as they walked and she was suddenly acutely aware of how close they were. He stretched his arm out and then clasped her hand. Anyone would think that they were a couple but everything was wrong about the situation. They weren't together; Remus was with someone else who was cheating on him and it was so, so wrong that Hermione was keeping it from him. She and Remus were friends- the closest of friends, best friends, but still only friends... even though Hermione knew that there could be something more between them.

'What's on your mind?' Remus asked softly.

'Nothing,' she said, knowing that she couldn't tell him. 'Well... I've been thinking about what you said... you know, when you were talking about all the things I could do with my life...'

'I meant it,' Remus said, glancing down at her and giving her hand a squeeze. 'You can do anything you want...'

He stopped and turned to face her. He picked up her other hand and looked into her eyes. The moonlight illuminated his face making his grey eyes brighter. He smiled and his eyes crinkled slightly. It was a look that Hermione adored.

'Hermione... you're amazing,' he said. 'You're the smartest person I've ever known. But you're more than that. You're kind and good. You're brave. You're one of a kind... and you're breathtaking.'

He whispered the last word and his gaze intensified. Hermione felt like she was looking into his soul. He closed his eyes and lowered his head towards her. Hermione's heart started to beat faster. She breathed in the cool night air, closed her eyes and moved closer towards him. Even though she couldn't see him she knew that he was inches away from her... they were moments away from kissing.

And then he moved away. Hermione opened her eyes. Remus ran a hand through his hair, regret all over his face. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be,' Hermione said softly. 'I understand.' It was such a complicated situation that she didn't know what to do or say. 'Let's get back to the shop.'

They began walking in silence again, only this time they didn't touch. Remus was the first to speak. 'So what were you saying- you said you'd been thinking about what I said.'

'Yes,' Hermione said. 'I'm considering applying for a course at the Wizarding University.'

Remus smiled. He didn't say anything, just listened.

'I want to do a course in Potioneering,' she said tentatively.

'I think you'd be great at that, Hermione,' he said genuinely.

'Don't worry, I'm not giving up the business,' she said. 'I'll still work in the shop, and we can still expand.'

He nodded. 'Of course.'

They were nearly at The Book Garden now. 'I can let myself in, Remus, you can apparate home, you don't want to get home too late.'

'Tonks won't even be there,' he said. 'She's having a night out with her girlfriends.'

'Ok, well I'm going to get some sleep or I'll be no good for tomorrow,' she said, about the climb the stairs that led to the flat.

'I'll wait until you get inside,' he said.

She climbed the stairs and let herself into the flat. She rushed over to window and Remus was still outside, gazing up at the flat. He smiled when he saw her, and waved. Then he disapparated and Hermione was left looking at the spot where he had just been standing. She sighed and drew the curtains, her mind going over what had just happened.

* * *

**More soon! If you'd like to let me know how I'm doing, review below! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay chapter 8 is here! I always get excited on upload days :). Thank you to all the lovely people who followed, favourited or reviewed the story!**

**Disclaimer: the characters, world etc belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

'You can't tell him, Hermione!' Ginny said impatiently.

'Why not? It's the right thing to do,' Hermione said, getting annoyed with her friend.

They were sitting at a table in Jenny's Cafe eating their lunch. Hermione had told Ginny that Remus hadn't seemed happy all morning but whenever she asked him he just denied it. And now, talking to Ginny, Hermione had brought up her guilt about not telling Remus about Ron and Tonks's affair.

'Is that the reason why you want to tell him?' Ginny asked. 'Because you think it's the right thing to do? Or is it because you're in love with him and want him to be with you?'

'What?' Hermione said, dropping her fork on her plate with a clatter.

'Hermione, I've seen the way you look at him, the way you talk about him,' Ginny explained. 'I know you; you're in love with him.'

'But how-'

'And I've seen the way you are around each other, he's in love with you too.'

Hermione's eyes widened. 'Do you really believe that?'

Ginny nodded. 'Harry does too.'

Hermione blushed guiltily. She didn't think she'd been that obvious. Ginny sipped her coffee and then gave her a sad smile.

'I know you love him but you can't tell him,' she said. 'He'd hate you for it.'

'So you think I should just keep it from him?'

'He needs to find out on his own, and trust me, it will happen,' Ginny said, looking Hermione in the eye. 'He doesn't love her anymore, you know. I don't think he has for a while.'

Hermione raised her eyebrows. 'They've been married for years.'

'Yes, and for many of those years I've thought that he doesn't love her- but that doesn't mean that he's not going to cling onto his marriage for a little while longer.'

Hermione sighed. Ginny touched her arm briefly in a gesture of comfort.

'I can't tell you what to do, Hermione. I think telling him is a bad idea but I know you feel like you've got to do the right thing. It's up to you, let me know what you decide.'

They finished their lunch and went back to their shops. Remus was behind the till when Hermione got back inside, he smiled at her when he saw her. That afternoon in the shop wasn't nearly as happy as it usually was. Remus was distant; he didn't speak much and kept sighing. Hermione wished he would tell her what was wrong.

At half past five, Hermione sent Ginny a text, _I know how you feel about this, but I think I'm going to have to tell him_. Then she switched the sign on the door to 'closed'. She walked over to Remus who was taking the money out of the till. She rested her hand on his arm and he stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

'Remus, what's bothering you?' She asked. 'Please tell me.'

He shrugged and Hermione took the money from him and put it back in the till. She locked it and sighed. 'Come on, we're going upstairs for a cup of tea.'

When they were sitting on the sofa, Hermione turned to him. 'Ok, so what's going on? This is driving me crazy, Remus.'

He looked at her. 'It's nothing much, just, well, there's something wrong with Dora...'

'What do you mean?'

'She's acting strangely,' he said. 'It's difficult to explain. It's not any one thing. It's more like lots of little things.'

'What things?'

He took a gulp of tea before speaking. 'Well she's not coming home from work until late every night,' he said. 'And it's not that I mind too much but when she does get home she just goes straight to bed. She's seems to want to spend all her time with her girlfriends rather than me. And... I don't think she wants to be close to me anymore... whenever I try to give her a hug or a kiss she just avoids me.'

Hermione was quiet for a moment, remembering Ginny's warning.

'I can't even remember the time that she last said "I love you",' Remus said sadly. 'I haven't said it for a long time because I remember saying it one day and you know what she said?'

'What?'

'"Thank you", that's it,' he said morosely. 'I just don't know what's going on.'

Hermione cleared her throat and looked away. She knew she was making a strange face so she sipped her tea to try and disguise it. _How can he be so blind? _Hermione thought to herself. But then she remembered that she had been blind about what Ron had been doing, even though there were signs of his infidelity.

'What?' Remus said, frowning at her.

Hermione couldn't quite believe she was going to do this but in that moment she finally decided. She couldn't stand seeing Remus looking so down. 'Well, Remus,' she said slowly, 'I don't really know how to say this but...' She faltered and Remus looked at her expectantly.

'Go on,' he prompted.

'Well I think she- no, I know she's... I mean R-' She couldn't get the words out, and she felt herself flushing, dreading the words that she knew she had to say.

'Hermione what are you trying to say?' Remus said patiently, with a slight puzzled frown on his face.

'Well...' She took a deep breath and forced her mouth to form the words. 'She's been cheating on you... with Ron.'

For a moment Remus didn't say anything. He just sat there looking stunned.

'What?' His voice was louder than usual in the tiny flat. 'You're wrong.'

'No, I'm not, Remus,' Hermione said softly.

He shook his head. 'You are. How could you say something like that, Hermione!'

'It's true, Remus,' she said quietly, feeling herself shrink a little.

'No!' Remus cried angrily. 'Why are you saying this, Hermione!? I know Dora would never...' He stood up suddenly and hardened his stare.

Hermione stood up and reached out to Remus, hoping that he'd calm down.

'You've got no right to say that, Hermione,' he said, holding his hand out to stop her. 'No right.'

Hermione felt herself bristling at his words. 'I've got every right, Remus. Ron was my fiancé! And he was cheating on me too- with your wife!'

Remus shook his head vehemently but didn't reply.

Hermione knew she was losing control of the situation. 'Do you think I'm just going to stand here and tell you that everything's alright when it's clearly not? Ron told me himself, Remus!'

'Then he was lying!' Remus's voice had got even louder. 'I can't be here...' He turned around and left the flat, storming down the stairs and through the shop. The door slammed and then everything went silent.

_What on earth have I done? _Hermione thought, bursting into tears. _Ginny was right!_ She threw herself on the sofa and grabbed her mobile phone from the coffee table. She had to text Remus; she had to say something. _But what would I say?_ She put her phone back on the table and turned the TV on loud, trying to drown out her tumultuous thoughts.

For the rest of the day she sat on the sofa and barely moved. There wasn't anything good on TV but it didn't matter, she wasn't really watching it anyway. She didn't eat anything, didn't feel like it. All she did was sit there and stare at the TV screen, not really taking it in. She constantly checked her phone to see if Remus had tried to call, but he hadn't. At midnight, when her eyes were sore and she was beginning to drop off, she went and lay down on her bed, swapping staring at the TV with staring at the ceiling. The last thing she did before falling asleep was text Remus.

_I'm sorry_.

When Hermione woke up the next morning she found that Remus had texted her during the night.

_Don't be_.

It wasn't much, but at least he'd replied. She wished he'd said more; she couldn't even begin to interpret what he was thinking just from those two words. She would have to wait until she got to work to speak to him properly.

Hermione heard the bell ringing downstairs, meaning that Remus had opened up the shop, but she delayed going downstairs. She was hovering near her front door for ages, wondering what she should say when she saw Remus, worrying about what he was going to say when he saw her. Eventually she got annoyed with herself and forced herself to open her door.

'Hermione,' Remus said softly, when he saw her. His jaw tightened, looking like he was about to say something.

'Remus,' she said quietly, not quite looking him in the eye. She went over to the till and started to take out yesterday's cash, which hadn't been taken to the bank yet. She sensed that Remus was watching her.

'Hermione...' Remus said slowly. She glanced up at him for a second. 'About yesterday- I'm sorry.'

Hermione took a deep breath, looked at him properly and spoke carefully. 'It's ok, I understand why you reacted like that.'

'And I understand why you said it,' he said.

She looked up. _What does he mean? _She thought. _Does he believe me?_

'I know you're having a hard time lately,' he continued, and Hermione sighed inwardly. 'You've been going through a lot... and I know I shouldn't have gotten angry with you just because Ron lied to you.'

Hermione gritted her teeth. 'But-'

'I spoke to Dora,' he said. 'And Ron is lying, Hermione. I think that he said it just to mess with your head or to deflect some of the guilt onto someone else.'

'Ok,' Hermione said, not accepting what he was saying at all.

'Let's just put it behind us,' he said reasonably.

She gave a slight nod. The bell rang and a customer came into the shop, ending their conversation. The shop was quite busy after that so Hermione and Remus didn't really have time to talk. In her break she checked her phone and she'd gotten a text from Ron.

_Hey babe, do you think you can get this afternoon off? Can you come round the flat?_

Hermione pulled a face but she didn't delete the text in disgust; instead she sat and thought about it. True, there was nothing she'd like to do less than see Ron but at the back of her mind she was aware of Remus. She saw an opportunity to try to help him- by asking Ron to talk to Tonks... and hopefully convince her to do the right thing. Hermione snorted. _As if that's going to happen_, she thought. She dropped her phone back in her bag and shrugged,thinking, _but it couldn't hurt to try_.

She went downstairs. The shop was quieter now and Remus was standing behind the counter, making a list of new stock to order in. He tapped the quill on the counter as he thought.

'So I've got the lastest book by Tilden Toots, and Celestina Warbeck's upcoming autobiography on my list,' Remus said, 'can you think of any other books I should order?'

'How about _Cooking the Muggle Way_,' Hermione suggested. 'I've heard that it's set to be a bestseller- I guess people are more interested in Muggle life now than they used to be.'

He nodded. 'We'll need to make space for Warbeck's book. I'm going to try and arrange a book signing with her on the day of its release- if Flourish and Blotts haven't already done that.'

'Well even though Flourish and Blotts is popular, ours is a shop run by two war heros,' Hermione reasoned. 'She'll get more publicity if she comes here.' She waited behind the till, ready for when customers might come in. 'Anyway, Remus, is it okay if I take the afternoon off?'

'Of course, Hermione,' he said. 'I'll go for my lunch and when I come back you can go.'

The rest of the morning went quickly. Remus and Hermione spent their time talking about his novel. She acted as a sounding board for his idea for a sequel. She was so involved in the conversation that she didn't notice it was half past twelve until Remus's stomach rumbled, prompting him to check his watch. He left her to look after the shop while he went for his lunch at The Leaky Cauldron.

He returned at half past one and Hermione got ready to leave for the afternoon. 'I'll be back before you close the shop,' she told Remus with almost certainty, 'but if I'm not just lock up and take the money to the bank; I'll clean and tidy the place when I get back.'

Remus nodded, giving her a small smile. 'See you tomorrow, Hermione.'

Hermione left the shop, happy that she and Remus weren't parting on bad terms this time. Before apparating to her old apartment she texted Ron: _On my way_.

As soon as Hermione appeared outside the building, the front door opened and she saw Ron peering around it. He gave her a sheepish smile, a smile he always gave her when he knew he'd done something wrong. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Hello, Ronald,' Hermione said stiffly as he let her in.

'Hermione, it's good to see you,' he said, putting his hands in his pockets. Hermione noticed the smell of beer on his breath.

_When did things get so awkward?_ Hermione wondered to herself. _Oh yes, when Ron decided that a cheap affair is worth more than our four year relationship_.

'Well, shall we go into the living room,' Ron said without offering to take her coat. He had always been good at hospitality, making refreshments for visitors, making them feel welcome any way he could. _He's changing so fast_, Hermione noted. 'Sit down.'

Hermione wrinkled her nose when she went into the living room. It was in an even worse state than she had ever seen it. It looked like Ron had eaten nothing but takeaways for the last few days. The room stunk of congealed chow mein; there was an open pizza box containing a half-eaten meat feast, the crust going mouldy. The curtains were drawn and Hermione went over to open them, stepping on an open family pack of crisps that crunched under foot. She turned around and picked her way back through the rubbish littering the floor, and sat down on the sofa.

Ron sat down too, but he left a respectful foot of space between them. No one said anything for a few moments. 'How's work?'

'Fine, Ron,' Hermione said slowly. 'Just fine.'

He nodded. 'So... what have you been up to?'

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. 'Ron, why did you ask me here today?'

'I just... wanted to talk about us,' he said, 'so we can think about moving you back in here.'

Hermione frowned. 'You think there's still an us?'

'Well of course there is, 'Mione,' he said with apparent certainty. 'We've been together ages, it's always been us, hasn't it: Ron and Hermione. We're engaged...'

Hermione spotted the engagement ring lying on the coffee table. She picked it up. 'Was I not clear enough when I threw this at you?'

'But-'

'Ron, after what you've done I don't know how you can believe there's still an us.'

'Listen, 'Mione. I was stupid, okay? It didn't mean anything. It was just sex. You're the one I come home to every night. You're the one I want to make my wife.'

'Are you listening to yourself, Ron!?' Hermione cried. 'Do you think that's the kind of life I want? Do you think I want to be the dutiful little wife tucked away at home, washing your Quidditch robes and cooking your dinner while you're off shagging your latest slut!?'

Ron opened his mouth to argue but Hermione didn't give him chance.

'What is wrong with you, Ronald? God, I can't even stand to look at you! And every time I do I just see you in bed with that slag, violating my trust in you!' Hermione felt like she was going hysterical with rage. 'Do you know I tried telling Remus what's been going on? And that bitch just denied it! And he believed her! How could you this, Ron? How could you do this to me, to Remus!?'

'Oh that's it isn't it!' Ron shouted. He had gone very red in the face. 'You and him! I always knew there was something going on between you two. Maybe that's why Tonks and I did it, did you ever think of that? Maybe we wanted to beat you to it so we didn't get hurt first!'

'Oh, don't give me that _utter _rubbish, Ronald! Nothing has happened between Remus and I!'

'Okay, okay,' Ron said, huffing slightly. 'So we're even, aren't we? Let's just call it quits- let's get back together and forget about this whole thing.'

Hermione stood up, glaring at Ron. 'You think we're even?' She said slowly. 'We. Are. Not. Even. Remus and I would never have cheated no matter how much we wanted each other!'

'And do you want each other?' Ron said loudly.

Hermione struggled to answer and she could see Ron seething. She sighed wearily. 'It's none of your business what I do with Remus.'

Ron looked incredulous. She picked up her bag, and started slipping on her coat.

'Where are you going?'

'Home,' she said shortly. 'I can't listen to you anymore.'

'I'm your fiance- I think you owe it to me to listen!' Ron shouted, standing up.

Hermione snorted and turned away. She headed for the door that led into the hall.

'You ungrateful bitch!'

Without Hermione really knowing what was going on, the door slammed shut and she was thrown against the wall. Then Ron was right up next to her, towering over her.

'You think you can just leave me! Well, you're not!' Ron grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her into the wall again.

Hermione cried out in fear. 'Let me go, you bastard! Let me go!' With all her strength, she shrugged his hand from her shoulder and then brought her fist up, about to punch him but he caught her hand in his and pinned it against the wall above her head.

'You will be my wife,' Ron said in a low voice. 'You will marry me...' He squeezed her wrist tightly.

Hermione thought he had gone mad, this wasn't the Ron she knew. She caught the scent of alcohol on his breath again and realised that must be it. He would never, no matter how angry he was, hurt her when he was sober. But right now she was scared of what he would do. He was squeezing her wrist so tightly that it felt like he was going to break it. She struggled against his hold but he only gripped her even more tightly.

It was her right hand that was trapped. She couldn't reach her wand with her left. She knew that magic was the only way out of this situation. She closed her eyes and concentrated with all her might. If ever she needed to perform wandless magic, it was now.

She swallowed in despair. It wasn't working. But then, a split second later, Ron was thrown backwards and crashed into the coffee table, unconscious. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the apartment, thanking God that she had mastered the stunning spell wandlessly. She disapparated as soon as she was in the street, thinking only of home, her little flat above the book shop.

She entered her flat by climbing the stairs at the side of the building. She wanted to avoid seeing Remus, she didn't want him to see her this shaken up. As soon as she had the door locked behind her she exhaled deeply. She took out her phone and sent one last text to Ron. With shaking hands, she typed out: _Never contact me again_. She sent it and then blocked Ron's number from being able to call or text her.

Then, she dialled Harry's number. She knew he would be at work but he always picked up if one of his close friends rang him.

'Hello?' He said.

'Oh, Harry,' Hermione said with a sob, and she began to tell her friend everything that had just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the lovely reviews (also the guest ones I couldn't reply to)- and thank you to the people who followed this story or added it to their favourites. **

**Again- I do not own any of the characters/world.**

**A lot of people are wondering if Remus is going to find out... you'll find out now.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Remus got to the The Book Garden earlier than usual on Wednesday morning. If it was okay with Hermione, he wanted to leave slightly earlier because he had plans. He whistled to himself as he opened up the shop, rearranging the boxes of bookmarks and basket of badges that said things like 'Book Lover' and 'If you need me check the library'. Hermione thought they were funny; she said that Muggle bookshops sold them and they were successful; so far she had been right.

Just after nine o'clock, Hermione emerged through the door that led up to her flat. She was pale and her eyelids were red around the rims. She yawned as she walked up to him.

'Morning, Remus,' she said seemingly cheerfully.

'Morning, Hermione,' Remus said, frowning a little. 'Are you alright?'

She nodded. 'Yes, just tired.' She gave a short laugh. 'It's silly, I was up half the night typing on my computer. I've been trying to write a statement for my application at the Wizarding University but it's just so hard to write about yourself, isn't it?'

He nodded. 'You should take a nap later on.'

'No it's alright, I'm good.' She shrugged and moved to stand behind the till.

Remus wasn't sure why but he didn't quite believe her. 'Are you sure? Because I was thinking of leaving early today- I've got plans tonight. But I can cancel them if you need me here.'

'Honestly, I'm fine,' Hermione insisted, waving her hand to dismiss his worries.

'What about the book club? I can't leave you to run that alone.'

'Remus, it's fine. I can do it. All the club needs is a few refreshments, which I'm sure I can manage. And they just need a table and some chairs- you can get those out before you leave if you want but really, I'm alright.'

'Okay,' Remus said happily.

'What are your plans for tonight?' Hermione asked as a customer came in.

He smiled at her. 'Well, I was thinking of taking Dora out for the night. I've booked a table at her favourite restaurant and then we'll be going to The Goblin; the Weird Sisters are playing tonight. Not many people know about it but Dora is friends with the barman.'

'Wow,' said Hermione, impressed.

'Yes,' he agreed. 'I've been thinking and I've come to the decision that instead of moping around, worrying because Dora isn't talking to me, I should be working on our marriage.'

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him. He hoped she wasn't still thinking what she'd told him the other day, that Dora was cheating on him. 'What?' He asked.

'Nothing,' she said. 'Excuse me.' The customer that had walked in was looking a little lost so Hermione went over to help him.

The day passed quickly. Remus kept think of the evening he had planned for Dora. She was going to love watching the Weird Sisters live. He smiled as he thought of the look on her face when she saw her surprise. At half past four, Remus served his last customer and went to fetch the table and chairs that Hermione needed for the book club that later on.

'Are you sure you're going to be okay running the club?'

'Yes, Remus,' Hermione said. 'Of course I am.'

'I can stay if you w-' He stopped when he saw her shaking her head. 'Okay, I'll be off then. Oh, and Hermione, don't do anymore typing this evening. That wrist looks really painful, you've been holding it all day in your other hand. Just leave your statement for tonight, we can work on it together tomorrow.'

He left and walked purposefully up Diagon Alley. He stopped at a florist and bought Dora a bouquet of orange tulips. She wasn't particularly fond of the fluffy romantic gestures that Remus liked to do for her but he knew these were her favourite flowers. He also stopped off and bought a black forest gateau (Dora's favourite dessert), thinking that they could enjoy it together when they got home.

He apparated home and walked happily up his garden path, whistling as he went. He couldn't wait to see Dora. _From now on_, he said to himself_, I'm really going to make an effort in this marriage._ He let himself in and immediately heard Dora's laughter. _She's probably watching the television_. Then he heard voices. _No, she must have visitors over_.

He went into the living room but she wasn't there. He frowned. _Where is she? _He placed the dessert and the bouquet of flowers on the kitchen table. He checked the kitchen and dining room. She wasn't there. He went back into the hall, hanging up his coat and kicking off his shoes. There was a muddy pair of trainers lying haphazardly next to Dora's high heels. He began to climb the stairs and heard Dora laugh again. _What on earth..._

He followed the sound of voices to his and Dora's bedroom. Now he could hear movement from inside the room. And it was definitely two people, a man and a woman- Dora. His blood running cold, he hesitantly reached out and touched the door handle and very slowly, he opened the door.

He made a strange noise, a strangled sound of anguish because there, on his marital bed was his wife, completely naked and writhing up and down on top of Ron Weasley. Dora looked round and she gasped. She leapt off the bed and Ron grunted. There was silence for what seemed like years. Ron covered himself up with the duvet. Dora grabbed her dressing gown from where it was lying on the floor and put it on. She was first one to speak.

'Remus...' was all she said.

Remus clenched his jaw tightly and clenched his hands into fists, stepping into the room. 'Get out of my bed.' His voice was like a cold blast of ice in the air. He began to march across the bedroom.

'Remus, please,' Dora said.

Remus picked up Ron's jeans from the floor and threw them at him. 'Get dressed and never come back here.'

Ron fumbled with his clothes, looking like he was trying to get them on as fast as possible. He zipped up his jeans and looked at Remus. 'Listen, mate-'

'I don't want to hear it!' Remus growled, beginning to shake with anger.

'Remus don't do this,' Dora said quietly.

'Shut up!' Remus spat at her.

Ron glanced at Dora. 'Are you gonna be okay here with him?'

Remus raised his fist and lunged at Ron, catching him square in the jaw. Ron reeled back, crashing into Remus's bedside table, Remus's reading lamp rattling. Remus unclenched his fist, trying to resist punching him again. He knew it was wrong to punch someone while they were down but his anger boiled. Remus took a step back, hardly able to contain his rage.

Ron winced, touching his face briefly and then held his hands up in front of him. 'I'm leaving.' He avoided going anywhere near Remus and hurried out the room and down the stairs.

Remus glared at his wife. 'And you. Get out.'

'But, Remus-'

'I don't care. Leave.'

Dora looked suitably scared. She scurried out of the room and followed Ron out of the house, slamming the front door as she went. For a moment, Remus stood in silence. He looked at the rumbled bed sheets and he took in the sight of Dora's clothes strewn across the floor. He walked over to her dressing table and he picked up the bottle of perfume that he had bought her for her birthday. He squeezed the bottle until the glass dug into his hand and then he turned and threw it at the opposite wall. The glass shattered and the perfume splashed up the wall and then leaked all over the floor. With a cry of rage, Remus swept all of Dora's beauty products onto the floor. With a cry of rage he hurled his fist at the mirror and it shattered. He didn't care that his knuckles had started bleeding, shards of glass sticking out of his skin.

He went stormed downstairs and into the kitchen and noticed the bouquet that he had bought for Dora. He seized them and threw them on the floor, trampling on them as he made his way into the living room, where his and Dora's wedding photo caught his eye. He picked it up and studied it for a moment. Dora had been so beautiful on that day but all he saw now was the woman who'd betrayed him. He put it back on the mantelpiece and turned away. In his mind an image appeared: the sight of his wife in bed with another man. He took out his wand and without thinking he pointed it at the wedding photo.

'Reducto!' He cried and the photo and its frame were completely obliterated. He looked at the little pile of dust that was lying on the mantelpiece and then he sank to his knees, a sob wrenching its way from his chest.

Hours later, Remus finally came to his senses. It was dark in the living room, and he looked out of the window, surprised to realise that the sun had set while he had been lost in his thoughts of the past. Outside, the streetlights were on. An old man walked past with a dog on a lead and a young couple stopped to embrace right outside his front gate. Everything appeared so normal- but inside the house everything was falling apart.

Apart from the regular ticking of the clock, the living room was silent. A magazine was open on the coffee table. It was the latest issue of _Witch Weekly_, the magazine that Dora read. Next to it was a wine glass, which had a bright purple lipstick mark. Dora must have been relaxing earlier before... before she was visited by the man who had torn apart their marriage. Remus picked up the glass, imagining his wife sitting with her feet up, flicking through her magazine and drinking wine. A image flashed into his mind, the image that has assaulted him earlier when he went into the bedroom. He heard a crack and looked down, he had been squeezing the wine glass so hard that he had broken it. He dropped it onto the coffee table and stood up.

He couldn't stand being in the house any longer. It felt so empty and, if it was possible, the silence was deafening. Just before he left, he turned around and stood in the hall, surveying the house. He remembered the day that he and Dora had viewed it. They had been engaged for three months and had decided to take the step of moving in together. They had arranged a viewing for a breezy day at the end of June, almost four years ago. She had been so eager, even when he was disappointed that the house was in a state of disrepair.

'Don't worry, Remus,' she said. 'We can spend the summer renovating it. It'll be fun!'

'Well,' he said, slowly coming round to the idea as they stood in an airy rear-facing room upstairs. 'This could be my study.'

'Yes!' she said enthusiastically. When they went into the room that was to become their bedroom she had been even more excited. 'Wow, I'm going to have such a great time decorating this room! How does orange and purple sound?'

'I don't think so, Dora,' Remus had said playfully. 'Not unless you want to wear sunglasses all the time.'

Now, the thought of even going in that room again made Remus feel sick. His head pounded. In fact, being in the house at all was making him feel ill. He turned around quickly and left without even putting on his coat.

He stood outside the house, wondering where he should go, wondering who he could turn to at a time like this. He could only think of one person- Hermione. _I have to apologise to her_, he suddenly realised. _Hermione tried to tell me about Dora and Ron but I wouldn't listen. How foolish could I have been so foolish?_

Remus pictured The Book Garden in his mind and then took out his wand and disapparated. He reappeared in Diagon Alley. The lights were on in the little flat above the shop. Hermione was probably curled up with a good book. He started climbing the stairs at the side of the building and when he got to the top he reached out his hand to knock on the door, but stopped himself. He looked down at his hand. It was all crusted with dried blood from when he had punched the mirror. _I must look like a complete mess_, he thought to himself, _I can't let Hermione see me like this._

He walked back down the stairs and stood in the street, considering what he should do. He had nowhere to go but he didn't care anymore. _All I want to do is buy the biggest bottle of Firewhiskey I can and get stone cold drunk_.

He headed off purposefully to the nearest pub, which was the Leaky Cauldron. There were quite a few people inside, sitting at tables or standing at the bar. Remus approached the barman.

'How much for a triple measure of Firewhiskey?' He asked.

'Two galleons and a sickle,' the barman replied, and he got out a glass and picked up the bottle, which was nearly full.

'On second thought,' Remus said, 'I'll take the bottle.'

The barman raised his gnarled eyebrows at him. 'Fourteen galleons.'

Remus nodded. He took the galleons from his pocket and was about to hand them over when he stopped himself. _What on earth am I doing? _He knew from unpleasant past experiences that he couldn't drink alcohol because of his condition. He'd be stupid to do it now. He pocketed the money and looked apologetically at the barman.

'Actually, I shouldn't be drinking tonight. Big day tomorrow. Sorry.' The barman gave him a funny look. Remus left the pub quickly. As soon as he stepped out into the street again, it started to rain.

With nowhere to go and nothing to do, he simply wandered the streets. He didn't even look where he was going, he just walked, not caring that he was getting soaking wet in the rain. And because his mind was unoccupied, it insisted on giving him thoughts of his wife.

He thought about that awkward conversation they'd had when they'd finally admitted their feelings for one another. He thought about their first date, how much fun Dora had been. He thought about the best birthday he had ever had, when Dora had taken him around all of the Shakespeare museums in Stratford and then to see Hamlet being performed at the Globe theatre. Dora had known he'd love it even though she thought it was boring. He thought about when he had proposed to her after only a month of dating. He thought about the time they had truly been a married couple, when Remus had comforted her after her mother had died about a year after they had gotten married.

All of his memories of her were tainted now. Thinking of them made his heart ache. He tried to distract himself by paying attention to his surroundings. He had no idea where he was, he was in a completely unfamiliar part of magical London. The rainfall was getting heavier and heavier. His hair was so wet it felt like he had just gotten out of the shower and his shirt clung, wet and cold, to his back. In his pocket he felt his phone buzz. He took it out to check who had messaged him.

_Remus, we have to talk about this. You know I didn't mean what happened. I have to explain. Call me. _

Remus snorted as he read Dora's text. _She didn't mean it? _He thought. _Then what was it, an accident? Did she accidentally invite Ron into their marriage bed and then accidentally fall on top of him and then accidentally let him fuck her!? You don't accidentally destroy your marriage!_

He clutched the phone tightly as the anger built inside him. He hated her. He hated his wife and he hated the man she'd been sleeping with. _I hate them! _He took his phone and smashed it against the wall again and again until the light on the screen went out and the case had fallen off.

'Are you okay, mate?' A voice asked.

Remus looked round. Standing next to him was a man he'd never seen before. He looked like the most normal guy in the world, but he looked concerned.

'Yes. I'm fine,' Remus said tightly, clenching his jaw.

The man shook his head. 'You don't look it.'

Remus shrugged.

'Whatever it is, it can't be that bad,' the man said and Remus snorted again. 'You should go home, get warm and dry, and talk about your problem with someone you trust.'

'Right,' Remus said simply.

'Trust me, it's the best thing you can do,' the man said.

Remus nodded.

'Take care, mate,' the man said and walked away.

Remus watched him go, thinking it was peculiar that a perfect stranger was concerned about him. _He's right, though_, Remus thought to himself. _And right now, there's only one person I trust_.

He took out his wand and apparated to The Book Garden again. He slowly climbed the stairs and this time, he knocked on the door. Hermione opened it and her eyes widened when she saw it was him.

'Remus what are you doing here?' She asked, and then she must have gotten a better look at him because she gasped. 'What's happened?'

* * *

**Poor Remus. More soon- in the meantime, if you'd like to let me know how I'm doing, leave a review!.**

**Also, I just wanted to say that I've started working on my other story, _I Wish I Was The Moon _again now :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews!**

**A little treat for all of you today. Warning: the second part of this chapter has lemons in it, so older readers only please. Also, if you don't like, it don't read it. I always saw the whole leading up to this moment, rather than just sex, I see it as a pivotal moment for Remus and Hermione, purging away their pain and allowing them to begin to move on.**

**After this there are only two chapters left. This little story has been fun to write and has allowed me to get back into fanfiction so that I can finish my other story, _I Wish I Was The Moon_. **

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own Hermione or Remus or the wonderful world in which they live.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

'Come inside,' Hermione murmured, taking his unusually cold hand in one of hers and gently pulling him through the door. She locked the door and Remus simply stood there, dripping wet, staring at nothing.

Hermione reached up and wiped away a drop of rain that was slowly making its way down his cheek. Remus's eyes seemed to focus on her when she touched him, but he didn't say anything.

'Remus, tell me what's happened,' Hermione said in a worried voice.

'You were right,' he said, his voice husky.

'Oh, Remus,' she said and wrapped her arms around him. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and she felt rainwater dripping onto her. They embraced for what seemed like a long time, but it was probably only about a minute. Hermione listened to the regular rhythm of Remus's heartbeat and didn't say anything at all for a while.

Soon, she drew away but she held onto his hand. 'Let's get you dry.'

She got him a towel and he took off his sodden shirt and rubbed his head until his hair was slightly drier. Hermione quickly glanced at his defined chest- something she couldn't help- but was distracted as she noticed his hand, the skin of his knuckles red, the cuts still fresh. 'How did you hurt your- never mind,' Hermione began but then thought better of it. 'Let me get you something for that.'

She returned with a flannel that she had dampened with warm water and a small bowl of Murtlap Essence. Remus was sitting on the sofa with the towel wrapped around himself. Hermione carefully sat down next to him.

She swallowed and glanced at him, feeling nervous. She had known him for years, he was her best friend and she was closer to him than anyone else but right now she just didn't know what to say to him. She had been through what he was going through. She had discovered what Ron and Tonks had been doing, but even so, she couldn't think of a single thing to say that would make it better.

She gently picked up his right hand to examine it more closely.

'Remus, there's glass in your hand,' Hermione said, slightly alarmed.

'Is there?' He said blearily, barely even glancing at his hand.

Hermione swallowed again, afraid to ask what had gone on. She gently placed his hand in her lap, noticing that he felt a lot warmer now. She cautiously picked the glass out and then used the flannel to clean his hand and wipe off any blood and then she dipped it into the Murtlap Essence. Remus sat in silence and watched her tending to his hand. He didn't flinch or make any sound when Hermione carefully submerged his hand in the bowl, even though it must have stung.

'Keep that in there for a few minutes,' she said to him. 'I'll make you a cup of tea.'

When she handed him his drink Remus took it wordlessly and she sat down next to him again. He was staring at his hand in the bowl of Murtlap Essence.

'I'm sorry,' Remus said eventually, his voice quiet but more lucid now.

Hermione frowned. 'What for?'

'For not believing you,' he said, looking her in the eye. 'You tried to warn me about them and I wouldn't listen. I was a fool.'

Hermione shook her head. 'No you weren't, Remus. It was a hard thing to have to hear.'

He swirled his hand in the bowl and then slowly took it out, drying it on the towel. He smiled wryly at her. 'I punched a mirror. Seven years bad luck. Or maybe my only bad luck was when I met her.'

Hermione felt sad, wondering again what on earth had go on. 'What happened, Remus?' She said slowly. 'Did Tonks tell you what she's been doing with Ron?' The look on his face told her that it was worse than that, so she waited for him to explain.

Remus began to tell her what had happened when he had gone home after work. She gasped when he told her that he had walked in on Ron and Tonks having sex.

'Oh, Merlin,' Hermione said, feeling queasy, and actually grateful that Ron had chosen to tell her rather than letting her walk in on something like that. 'I'm so sorry, Remus.'

He told her that he had thrown Ron and Tonks out and described his anger afterwards. Hermione held his hand, careful not to hurt him and open up the cuts again. After Remus had told her everything she put her arm around his shoulders and drew him closer until his head rested on hers again.

'I hate that you had to find out like that,' she whispered.

Remus sighed. He was quiet for a moment and then he murmured, 'At least I know now, I suppose.'

'Do you want to stay with me for a while, until you decide what to do?' Hermione asked him.

He shook his head and sat up, leaning back against the sofa. 'I know what I'm going to do. Me and her are over. God, how could I have been so stupid?'

'Remus, no,' Hermione said gently. 'You were in denial, you didn't want to your marriage to end... maybe you even saw the signs but didn't chose to ignore them...'

'You know what the really stupid thing is?' He asked, and answered the question immediately, 'I don't even love her.' He gave a harsh laugh. 'I haven't for a long time but I only just realised it. Literally, in that moment when I walked in on my wife sleeping with another man, I was still under the illusion that I loved her but you know, as I sat here talking to you, it hit me like a ton of bricks: she means less than nothing to me. Those two are welcome to each other.'

'Remus, don't you think it's awfully soon to be so accepting of what's happened?' Hermione said slowly, remembering Ginny telling her that Remus didn't love Tonks anymore, but not completely believing it.

'Oh I'm accepting that it's over and that I don't love her,' he said roughly, 'but I'm not accepting that you should treat someone the way she treated me.'

'You've been through a lot, maybe you should-'

'No I'm certain about this. And I do know exactly what I'm going to do. Tomorrow I'm going to the house and I'm going to throw out all of Tonks' things, and she can collect them when she wants. She's not staying there anymore. I paid for that house, it's in my name.'

Hermione nodded, knowing that talking about it anymore wouldn't help matters. 'But... will you at least stay here for tonight? I don't think you should be alone.'

'Okay,' he agreed, glancing at the clock. 'It's getting quite late... you must be tired. I can transfigure the sofa into a bed for tonight.'

'I'll get you a pillow and a blanket,' she said and went out into the hall to fetch them from the cupboard. When she returned, the sofa had become a rather comfortable looking double bed. She put the pillow and blanket on the bed. She turned the TV on and handed him the remote. 'Here, you can keep this on tonight if you want. You're probably going to need it to distract you from your thoughts, I know I did.'

He thanked her and before she went into the bedroom he drew her into another embrace and he quietly thanked her for what she was doing for him.

That night Hermione fell asleep quicker than she'd hoped. But as soon as she did, she was in a dream that she couldn't escape from. She dreamed that she was back in her flat with Ron, brushing her teeth in the bathroom before bed. She smiled as the diamond in her engagement ring caught the light.

''Mione, are you coming?' Ron said playfully but impatiently from the bedroom.

Hermione rinsed her mouth and put her toothbrush back. 'Ready,' she called back.

She walked into the bedroom, smiling at Ron but she stopped when she saw who was with him in the bed. She stared at them in shock. Ron was lounging in the middle of the bed with the duvet pulled up to his waist and his arm cuddled around Tonks. Tonks was lying on her side, resting her head on Ron's chest. She beamed at Hermione.

'What are you waiting for, babe?' Ron asked, drawing back the duvet with his free hand. 'There's always room for you.'

Before Hermione could say or do anything, the dream changed. She was now in the kitchen of her old apartment and Ron was sitting at the table with Tonks. Standing at the stove, frying bacon in a pan was Lavender, Ron's ex-girlfriend. She turned around and tipped six pieces onto Ron's plate and then turned back to cook more bacon.

Tonks was flicking through a magazine, sipping orange juice. Her hair was long and bimbo blonde (exactly the same shade as Lavender's). Both she and Lavender were wearing wedding bands. Tonks beamed at Hermione as she approached the table.

'Sit down, 'Mione,' Tonks said, 'and look at these beautiful dresses. We still need to pick one for your big day.'

'I think 'Mione would look great in a princess gown, like I wore,' Lavender said enthusiastically. 'Although they are a bit expensive, aren't they?'

Ron shrugged. 'Only the best for my- what is it now?' He pretended to count them, 'Third wife.' And then he shoved bacon into his mouth. He continued to talk, with his mouth full now, 'Although when we're married I want you to dye your hair blonde so you look like my other lovely ladies.'

'I- I didn't know you wanted three wives,' said Hermione in surprise.

Ron looked confused. 'Well, you know it's the law, babe- at least three wives. Us purebloods have to propagate. You ladies are lucky that I chose you as my wives.' He grinned in satisfaction.

Hermione looked at her future husband in horror and then, without anything really happening, time seemed to jump forward. She was now in the living room of the flat. Ron was sitting on the sofa next to Tonks, who was heavily pregnant. Lavender was sitting in the armchair, with her feet up, knitting. Hermione gaped at her. She was also pregnant but not quite as far along as Tonks.

Tonks sipped a glass of water and sighed. 'Merlin, I'll be glad when I can drink wine again.' Ron put his hand on her belly and rubbed it.

'I'll be glad when I can drink caffeinated coffee again,' Lavender said wistfully.

Ron continued to rub Tonks's swollen belly and he looked up at Hermione. 'When are you going to give me a baby, 'Mione? By the end of the year Nymphie and Lav will have given me two each.'

'Ron,' Tonks said, almost reproachfully. 'You know how hard Hermione works at the Ministry. Her career is important to her.'

'I gladly gave up work as soon as I fell pregnant,' Lavender said. 'My job is motherhood now, and I'm happy knowing that my man can provide for his family.'

'Maybe I shouldn't let you work, 'Mione,' Ron said thoughtfully. 'The stress is probably stopping you getting pregnant. Merlin knows we do it enough, and there's obviously nothing wrong with me.' He waved his hand around the room indicating Tonks and Lavender.

'Maybe she's just barren,' Lavender said snidely.

Hermione glared at her but before she could say anything, a baby started crying from somewhere in the flat.

'Oh that'll be little Molly,' Lavender said. 'Poor thing is a bit colicky. Hermione do you mind going and seeing to her? My back is killing me.'

'And while you're there, babe,' Ron said. 'Can you check in on Ron Junior?'

Hermione left the room and the baby's cries got louder and louder. Hermione hesitated outside the infant's bedroom and then she pushed the door open and went inside...

The next thing she knew, Hermione was awake and sitting up in bed, breathing heavily. She looked around and was comforted by the familiar but small bedroom of the flat above the book shop. She breathed a sigh of relief and checked the time. It was two o' clock in the morning. She quietly slipped out of bed and into the kitchen.

She poured herself a glass of water and then stood facing the window, sipping it and thinking of her dream. Or was it a nightmare? She couldn't imagine anything more awful than being part of some wizard's harem, or even being a little wife, with her only purpose to carry her husband's babies. She wanted a little more out of life than that.

But perhaps the most disturbing part of the dream was something she couldn't even really describe. It was a feeling. A miserable, lonely feeling of wanting to be Ron's wife, but his _only _wife. A feeling of being desperate for his attention and affection. The thought made her nauseous. What did it mean? _Do I still want to marry Ron_? She thought to herself, and then snorted. _No way_. She didn't love him, not at all, but a small part of her missed the life that she'd had.

'Couldn't sleep?' Remus said quietly, walking up to her in the kitchen.

She turned around and looked at him. 'I had a nightmare,' she said with a shudder. 'Weren't you asleep?' His hair was tousled and all he was wearing was a blue t-shirt and his boxers, she couldn't help but look.

'On and off,' he said. 'My mind kept going over and over things.'

She nodded and poured him a glass of water. She handed it to him and they sat down at the kitchen table. He sighed and then drained his glass in one go.

'Do you want me to come with you tomorrow when you go home?' Hermione offered.

He shook his head.

'Are you sure?' She said. 'I can help you throw Tonks's things, that would be very satisfying.' She smiled at him.

'No I can handle it, Hermione, don't you worry.'

He sighed again and Hermione's heart sank. Remus seemed really down, which was to be expected but she hated seeing him like this. She tried to distract him by talking about all the things they could do. They were both single and had more time on their hands and neither of them were the type to go out clubbing or getting drunk, so they talked about all the things they'd enjoy doing, like visiting the British Library or seeing the latest Shakespeare play beingperformed at the New Globe Theatre or even just arranging their _Lord of the Rings _movie night. In fact, they had planned enough to keep them occupied for the next few weeks.

'Okay,' Hermione said, her voice becoming slightly more serious. 'But what are you going to _do_?'

He thought about it for a moment and then looked her in the eye. 'I don't know yet.'

'Well I do,' she said. 'I'm going to university. And I'm going to get a degree in Potioneering and open my own research lab- but don't worry I'm still going to help run the business.'

He laughed. 'You're very certain about this aren't you?'

She nodded before continuing. 'And another thing I'm certain of... I'm not going to look for love, I'm going to let it find me. I'm not going to be with another man like _him_. I'm going to be with a man who thinks I'm interesting and beautiful and intelligent. I want to be with someone who treats me with respect and thinks...' She paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. 'Thinks I'm everything.'

Remus smiled at her.

'I sound silly, don't I?'

'No, you don't,' he said softly. He looked into her eyes, an expression on his face that she couldn't quite describe. She wondered what he was thinking.

'Thanks,' she said and got up from her seat. 'I'm going to try to get some more sleep now, even though I probably won't be able to. Goodnight, Remus.'

She started to walk away but before she got through the door, Remus spoke quietly.

'Hermione,' he said quietly, standing up and walking towards her. She turned around and looked up at him; his eyes were bright and his gaze was tender but intense at the same, making her stomach do a little flip.

'You are everything,' he said, and then he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, lowering his head and kissing her.

At first he kissed her gently, as though he was waiting for her to respond. She sighed softly and drew her arms around his neck, and he circled one arm around her tightly and tangled one hand in her hair, holding her head gently. He deepened the kiss and Hermione felt herself opening for him and then his tongue was tangling with hers. Her desire awakened.

Without even stopping he picked her up and sat her on the nearest counter and continued to kiss her hungrily while his hands held her waist. She reached up and ran a hand through his short hair while the other hand gripped his shoulder hard. Remus's lips left hers and nibbled her ear lobe.

'Are you sure you're okay with this?' He whispered.

She nodded immediately and he bit her earlobe gently before kissing down her neck right to the sensitive spot where her neck started to slope towards her shoulder. His kisses were hot, his lips were ever-so-slightly rough, and he made her skin tingle.

She groaned and he made a soft, appreciative noise. His hand left her waist and cupped her breast, his thumb brushing against her nipple through the material of her nightdress. She groaned again and pushed her breast further into his hand. Seemingly encouraged, he circled her nipple and then brought up his hand to circle the other one. Her breathing became heavy and she instinctively opened her legs, allowing him to stand between them. Her desire spiralled higher.

'Remus,' she murmured.

'Yes, Hermione,' he whispered back, his voice deep.

She didn't say anymore but drew her arms around his neck again and tried to pull him closer. He continued to circle her nipples with his thumbs and they were hot and hard, and she wished she could feel it without clothes in the way.

Remus stopped circling and cupped her breast gently with one hand. His mouth sought hers again, and she gladly gave it to him. With his other hand he stroked down her body, from her waist to her stomach to her legs until he reached her knee, which was where her nightdress came down to. Tentatively, his hand went slowly beneath the material and she felt it stroke her thigh.

'Yes,' she breathed, as his hand went higher and higher up her leg.

He stopped, and the quiet of the kitchen, filled only with her laboured breathing, was palpable. She squirmed, willing him to touch her again. And then she felt the lightest touch against her knickers and she groaned loudly again. Remus inhaled sharply and she realised that her knickers must be soaked with her desire. He stroked her through the material once again and then she felt him teasing the top of her knickers, making her desperately want his hand down there touching her.

'Oh God, more,' she moaned, her eyes squeezed shut.

'Are you sure about this?' He asked quietly.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him. 'Remus _please_.' She couldn't bear it anymore, she knew his hand simply had to be down there.

Without saying another word, Remus's fingers went under her knickers, parted her folds and found her clit and stroked it lightly. She jerked onto his hand.

'You're so wet,' Remus almost hissed as he stroked her again. 'So soft and warm. Merlin, Hermione, I want you.'

His fingers circled her clit and she threw her head back and closed her eyes. To Hermione, the world suddenly became very small. All there was was her clit and the fingers rubbing it. It felt like her body began and ended with that little nub of flesh.

'God... Hermione,' Remus said. 'I could do this all night.' She opened her legs wider, giving him better access.

She opened her eyes and looked down at their bodies. She had never seen such a sight before: her splayed out on her kitchen counter, with a deliciously handsome man stroking her core. She saw the tent in Remus's boxers and it turned her on even more. She took a moment to pull down his boxers and release him, marvelling at the size of him. And then she took him in her hand and started to pump up and down slowly.

'Faster,' Remus moaned, and as soon as she did, he started to stroke her clit even more fervently.

Her body started to shake and she squeezed his harder. He reached further down and pushed two fingers inside her and he moaned again, his thumb now taking over, touching her clit. If he carried on, she would come spectacularly very soon.

He seemed to realise it as well, and after a moment he stopped, moving his hand away. Hermione cried at the loss and looked at him, slightly frustrated as she stopped pumping him.

He leaned towards her ear and his words made her ache for him even more. 'I want to be inside you,' he said, his voice almost a growl. 'I want to feel you come around my cock.'

Without waiting for a response he swept her up into his arms and carried her swiftly into the bedroom and then he put her down so she stood a foot away from him.

'Come here,' he said gruffly and she immediately stepped into his arms and stretched up on her toes to kiss him, opening her mouth to let his tongue in.

They stood there for a while, their kisses getting more and more passionate until she felt his hands brush lightly against the skin of her thighs. Then she felt him lifting her nightdress up. He had to stop kissing her to pull her nightdress over her head. He dropped it on the floor and looked down at her body, his breath catching as he saw her like that for the first time.

Not wanting to be the only one so exposed, quickly ripped off his t-shirt and slipped his boxers down, his erection jutting out insistently. She looked up at him and her eyes locked with his and then he leant down hungrily towards her and captured her lips in another searing kiss.

Hermione stepped even closer to him, feeling the warmth coming from his lean frame. Still kissing her, he backed her slowly towards the bed and then he picked her up and lowered her on top of the duvet. She settled on the bed, moaning slightly in anticipation.

Remus knelt on the bed in front of her, looking at her lithe body waiting for him. He swept his hand up her thigh and groaned. He reached her knickers and slowly, languidly, drew them down her legs and threw them carelessly on the floor.

'You have never looked so beautiful,' he murmured. He lay between her legs and rested his arms either side of her. He kissed her lightly and then murmured in her ear, 'I think I know what you want but I have to ask, are you absolutely sure about this?'

She nodded, looking into his eyes again. 'I've never wanted anything so badly.'

Without looking away from her, he gently pushed the tip of his cock inside her, her walls stretching to accommodate him. He grunted with pleasure and the slowly pushed all the way in, her walls enveloping him magnificently.

'God, you're so tight,' he moaned when he was all the way in.

He paused for a moment, letting her get used to the feel of him and then he kissed her quickly and started to pull out until only the tip of him remained inside and then he was sinking back inside as deeply as her body would allow.

'You don't have to be so gentle, Remus,' Hermione said with a moan. 'I've waited too long... I want you so badly.'

He looked down at her, lying prone on the bed, and he didn't need telling twice; he braced himself on the bed with one hand and with the other he took hold of one of her legs, angling it just the right way to allow him even better access into her. He began to move faster, and with each stroke he pulled up until he was nearly out of her and then quickly pushed back in fully again. Hermione cried out as he rubbed against that place inside her that coiled her pleasure tighter and tighter.

'Hermione...' he groaned. 'You're amazing... you're so wet- I've wanted to do this for so long.'

She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him even closer to her. And now as he went in and out, he was rubbing against her clit, and she shut her eyes, concentrating on the pleasure, which was intensifying with each stroke of his cock inside her.

Everything seemed to fall away and Remus was the only thing she was aware of. All she could see was his face close to hers, his eyes shut tight and all she could hear were his groans, his heavy breathing. And the core of her being became the most important thing in the world- the only thing in the world apart from him, the wonderful, unbearably sexy man who was worshipping her so sublimely.

Hermione's pleasure had built until she thought it couldn't build anymore and for a split second, everything froze. And then she was experiencing the most powerful orgasm of her life. She trembled uncontrollably, feeling electrified from head to toe as her pleasure washed over her in wave upon wave.

'_Remus_,' Hermione cried as her orgasm continued.

Hermione's pussy pulsed around his cock, squeezing it tight and he smiled as he watched her breaking apart underneath him. He couldn't hold back any longer and he was coming with a roar, his seed shooting into her once, twice, three times. Exhausted, his head fell on Hermione's chest as her orgasm finally faded. Both of their hearts thudded in their chests.

Hermione leaned over and kissed his forehead, slick with sweat. Slowly he lifted his head up and kissed her slowly and sweetly and then, almost reluctantly, he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. He put his arm around her and drew her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and they lay there recovering from what was, quite possibly, the best moment of either of their lives.

* * *

**I don't know about you but I love a good lemon ;). I'd love to know your thoughts on this chapter, so leave a review if you wish!**

**Also, I'm delighted to have finally set up a Facebook page dedicated to my fanfiction account, Gryffindork11. See my ff profile for a link and leave a like on Facebook! I will keep the page updated with info about my stories, geeky procrastinating and general mancrushing- it'll be fun!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The penultimate chapter for you all! I enjoyed writing this- it has some fluffy moments and some drama as well.**

**As ever, thank you for all of your kind reviews :)**

**The characters and the world in which this story is set belongs to JKR.**

* * *

Remus awoke slowly the next morning and it was a while before he opened his eyes. He was lying on his side, the morning sunlight streaming in through the window and warming his back pleasantly. He could hear the gentle breathing of the woman lying next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her soft warm body closer against him. He opened his eyes and glanced at the wild brown hair splayed across the pillow and he smiled, the memory of the previous night deliciously fresh in his mind.

Hermione stirred in her sleep. With one hand, Remus brushed the hair away from her neck and kissed her lightly. She made a small sound so he did it again. Her breathing had become quieter now. He kept kissing her and she murmured her appreciation of what he was doing.

He leaned over and brushed his lips over her ear. 'I know you're awake,' he whispered.

She turned over onto her other side, a smile already on her face. 'Good morning,' she said.

'Good morning,' he replied.

'What time is it?' Hermione wondered. She sat up and glanced at her clock. It was half past seven.

Remus stretched. Neither of them had gotten much sleep; the first part of the night was restless, the other part... he felt himself hardening just thinking about it.

'Hmm I think I might open up the shop a little later today,' Hermione said, lying back down facing him. 'What are you going to do?'

Remus closed his eyes for a moment. 'I suppose I'd better go home, throw out... _her_ things.'

'Are you sure you don't want my help?' Hermione asked.

He shook his head. 'No, I'll be fine. I'll go and do that today while you take care of the shop, and then how about we meet at six o' clock at The Charming Spell? Invite Harry and Ginny if you want to.'

'That sounds good,' Hermione said with a smile. She leaned across and kissed him, lightly at first and then more deeply. She pulled away before either of them could get too excited. 'Let me get you some breakfast. How does bacon and eggs sound?'

'Delicious,' he said with a contented sigh.

She got out of bed, pulled her on her gown and went into the kitchen. Remus lay on his back and relaxed, listening to the sounds of Hermione making breakfast.

He thought about what he had to do today, dread pooling heavily in his stomach. He hoped Dora wouldn't be there. He didn't know what he'd do if she was. He could hardly bear to think her name, let alone consider the prospect of seeing her.

After a few minutes Hermione came back in carrying two cups of tea which she put on the bedside table.

'There you are,' she said with a smile. 'Bacon and eggs will be ready soon.'

She turned to go but before she could Remus held onto her hand. She turned and looked at him.

'You're wonderful, you know that,' he said, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

Her smile widened. She lifted his hand to her mouth and kissed it, and then she went back into the kitchen to continue with breakfast.

_She doesn't even realise how wonderful she is_, Remus thought to himself. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to imagine being with her, waking up with her in his arms every day, running the shop together, talking about anything and everything, having lunch in Diagon Alley, making love to her every night. It sounded like a wonderful life. He could have that, couldn't he?

His thoughts suddenly turned to his wife. Was he wrong to be giving up on his marriage? He'd been with Dora for years, they had a life, a house together. Could he repair things? What his wife had done was terrible but if she was the one he was meant to be with, surely he had to try?

_Who am I kidding? _He thought. _It's always been Hermione_.

It was like a light had been switched on in his mind. All he could see was Hermione, smiling at him, her eyes full of love as she leaned over to kiss him. He knew what he wanted now. _Her. Only her... I have to tell her._

Hermione came in with their breakfast. Remus sat up in bed as she handed him a plate. He opened his mouth, about to say it but something stopped him. It was a thought, a horrible, dreadful thought which stopped him. _What if she still loves Ron?_

Although he had lost his appetite he started to eat his bacon and eggs, not saying much.

'Are you okay?' Hermione asked when they were halfway through their breakfast.

He nodded and sipped his tea. 'Yes, fine,' he said, not wanting to voice his fears.

They sat in silence finishing their breakfast and drinking their tea. Finally, Hermione put her cup down and turned to Remus, taking hold of one of his hands in both of hers.

'I've really loved this morning,' she said, looking into his eyes.

'So have I,' he said quietly, committing to memory the feel of her hands on his.

'I'm going to have a shower and open up the shop in a bit. But first...' she leaned forward, starting to kiss him but he pulled away. She gave him a questioning look.

'You're going to forgive Ron aren't you?' He asked slowly, looking carefully at her face.

'What makes you think that?' She asked with a slight frown on her face.

He shook his head, unable to explain his fear.

'If I forgive Ron and be with him again, that means I'm choosing him over you,' she said, seeming to think carefully about what she was saying. 'I mean yes, on paper Ron might be right for me, he's the same age as me, we've known each other for years. But after what he's done...'

Hermione stood and Remus did too, taking a step towards her. 'Do you mean-'

'Oh, who am I kidding?' Hermione said suddenly. 'Why would I choose Ron when I've got you, the kindest, bravest, most handsome man I've ever met? _I love you, Remus_.'

He exhaled in relief and pulled her into his arms, holding her tight against him and lowering his head towards hers.

'I love you,' Remus mouthed to Hermione as they sat at their favourite table in the pub, listening to Harry tell a funny story from work. Remus felt slightly guilty that he wasn't really listening; he couldn't stop thinking about the woman sitting next to him.

Hermione laughed at something Harry said as she took Remus's hand and stroked his skin absent-mindedly.

Ginny looked down at their hands. When Harry had finished speaking she smiled. 'At last,' she said happily. 'I'm glad you two are finally together.' Harry nodded in agreement.

'That means a lot to us,' Remus said, squeezing Hermione's hand. He needn't have been worried that Ginny would be upset that Hermione wasn't getting back together with Ron.

'I need to pop to the ladies,' Ginny said. 'Can you get me another drink, Harry?'

She went off and Harry stood up. 'Does anybody else want anything?'

Remus and Hermione shook their heads. He circled an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her forehead and she smiled at him, her happiness showing in her eyes. Remus sipped his butterbeer, sighing contentedly.

'Remus,' said a recognisable voice. Remus's heart sank and he looked round, seeing his soon-to-be ex-wife approaching them. She narrowed her eyes when she saw his arm around Hermione, but didn't say anything. She didn't look good. Instead of her usual bright orange or pink hair it was back to her natural dull brown colour. She didn't wear any make-up and looked like she'd been wearing the same clothes for a couple of days. She didn't have access to her clothes or make-up, Remus remembered with satisfaction.

'Can we talk for a minute?' She said.

Remus inclined his head, inviting her to speak, but he didn't say anything.

'I think I've made a mistake,' Tonks said, looking straight at him. 'It's wrong that we're not together.'

Harry and Ginny had returned to the table, frowning when they saw Tonks. Ginny gave Hermione a questioning look and Hermione looked back worriedly.

'And you say that knowing that I caught you sleeping with another man only last night?' He raised his eyebrow disdainfully.

Tonks's eyes widened briefly. 'I ended the affair,' she said. 'Ron is a boy. He might be rich and popular but he's too immature. Within a few months he'll be finding another woman to fool around with.'

Remus nodded. 'Yes, a leopard rarely changes its spots... but that also applies to you. How can I believe you won't betray me again?'

She shook her head. She opened her mouth, about to speak but Remus interjected. 'Thinking about it, I'm betting there were others before Ron, am I correct? I was foolish not to be suspicious but there were signs, even back when we'd only been married a couple of years.'

Tonks stared at the ground for a moment but then she looked up, not quite meeting his eyes. 'Before Ron there was no one else.'

'Tonks,' he said, not even questioning that he hadn't called her Dora, his usual nickname for her, 'you're a bad liar and an even worse wife.'

'Please, Remus,' she said quietly.

His expression hardened. 'No,' he said firmly, and then he paused for a moment. 'I'm not interested in anything you have to say and I'm not taking you back. You can expect divorce papers by owl as soon as I can arrange it.'

'So you're certain you don't want to give us another chance?'

Remus nodded. 'Completely certain.' He took hold of Hermione's hand.

Tonks pulled a face as she glanced down at their hands clasped on the table. 'Fine,' she said. 'But you know, a silly girl like her won't make you happy.'

Remus smiled at Hermione affectionately and then his expression hardened as he looked up at Tonks. 'She's already made me the happiest man in the world.'

Tonks turned away miserably.

Remus put his arm around Hermione. 'Are you okay?' He whispered in her ear. Hermione nodded and Remus kissed her lightly.

'Ron, what are you doing here?' It was Tonks who had spoken. She seemed to have been about to leave the pub but had apparently stopped when she saw that Ron had walked in.

Hermione looked over to see Ron pushing past Tonks without even acknowledging her and striding over to their table.

'They're all here tonight, aren't they?' Harry said, glaring at Ron.

'Get your filthy werewolf hands off my fiancée!' Ron exclaimed as he saw Remus with his arm around Hermione.

'Ron, don't be an idiot,' Ginny said sharply. Her brother ignored her.

'I came all the way here to try to get Hermione back,' Ron said angrily, 'and I find _him_ all over her!' He brandished his wand at Remus.

'Ron put your wand away,' Remus said evenly, standing up. 'And leave now.'

Ron inhaled and grew red in the face. Remus thought that the fact that he was so calm was incensing Ron even more.

'Not until Hermione listens to what I've got to say,' he said heatedly.

'Ron,' Remus said reasonably, 'you may have noticed that Hermione isn't interested in you anymore. Now leave her alone or I really will get angry.'

'I should be the angry one. We've been broken up for two seconds and you think it's okay to make a move on her!?'

'It's none of your business, Ron!' Hermione said.

'Shut up!' Ron shouted at her.

'Don't speak to her like that,' Remus said sharply. He was past being calm now.

'Don't tell me what to do, Lupin. You're not my teacher anymore!'

'Maybe not but you need to take my advice,' Remus said. 'Leave now and don't bother Hermione anymore. You can't-'

'Don't be stupid-' Harry said.

'You're being an idiot-' Ginny said.

Remus, Harry and Ginny had spoken all at the same time and Ron threw his hands in the air, his face redder than ever.

'Just shut up!' He bellowed and a split second later he'd dropped his wand, lunged forward and swung his fist up, catching Remus's jaw with a crack. Remus's head whipped back and he stumbled but didn't fall over.

Hermione and Ginny gasped while Harry scooped Ron's wand from the floor. Remus straightened and looked at Ron in disgust. Seeing Remus unperturbed by him must have angered Ron even more because he lunged again to throw another punch at Remus. This time, though Remus blocked Ron and grabbed his arm, forcing him into a half Nelson. Without saying a word, Remus began to march him towards the door of the pub.

'Argh!' Ron cried as Remus twisted his arm probably slightly more than was necessary. 'Get off me!'

'Remus don't...' Tonks said warningly. She had been watching what was going on, not willing to get involved but she looked scared now. She knew that it was hard to make Remus angry but when he was, you should be wary of him.

Remus ignored her and carried on, Ron struggling in the hold he had on him. Hermione stood up to watch.

'Remus, let Ron go or I'll jinx you,' Tonks said shakily. She was holding her wand out, pointing it at Remus's back.

'I've had enough of this,' Hermione said tersely. 'Expelliarmus!' Tonks's wand flew from her hand and Hermione caught it. Tonks looked around at Hermione and gave her a dirty look, Hermione glared back at her without looking away. Tonks turned and scurried towards the door. Hermione picked up Ron's and Tonks's wands and followed.

Remus shoved Ron unceremoniously out of the door and Ron stumbled clumsily onto the pavement. Tonks gave Remus a fearful glance and then exited the pub. Hermione threw their wands out into the street.

Remus looked Ron in the eye. 'If either of you ever come near me or Hermione again,' he said in a low voice, 'there will be consequences.'

Ron and Tonks started to walk away separately.

'Oh and Tonks?' Remus called after her. 'You have three days to pick up your things.' Then without another glance at her, he shut the door of the pub firmly.

Remus put his arm around Hermione as they walked back to their table.

'Are you ok?' Hermione asked. 'Does it hurt?'

His jaw ached slightly and there may be a little bruising in the morning but he shook his head. 'I'm fine,' he said reassuringly. 'To be honest it probably would have hurt more if Ginny had punched me.'

There was laughter as Remus and Hermione sat down next to Harry and Ginny at their favourite table in their favourite pub, starting to enjoy their evening despite the unwelcome disruption.

'That was a nice evening,' Hermione said with a sigh after they had said goodbye to Harry and Ginny and left the pub. She snuggled closer into his side and his arm held her more tightly.

'Apart from the appearance of unwanted exes,' Remus said seriously.

Hermione nodded. 'I've got some salve you can put on when we get home. It will reduce any bruising.' She paused for a few moments. 'But seriously... I just feel like it's finally over now. They're out of our lives and we can start to move on.'

'I know what you mean,' Remus said, leading her down a street that led directly to the flat. They could have apparated but they enjoyed walking. 'She just needs to collect her things- and the divorce needs to be finalised. But we can do whatever we want.' He smiled down at her.

'And what do you want?' Hermione asked, looking up at him, the moonlight reflecting in her eyes.

'You,' he said, 'forever. And to read books and drink tea... and go to the cinema and the theatre and museums. To eat good food and laugh, be happy. Anything- but only with you.'

'For the rest of our lives?' Hermione said questioningly.

'For the rest of our lives,' he confirmed contentedly.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Remus enjoyed feeling the soft warmth of the woman under his arm. They stopped when they reached The Book Garden and faced each other. Remus gazed down at her and she looked up at him, catching his eye.

'It sounds like we'll be very busy for the rest of our lives,' she said with a smile.

'Busy but happy,' he corrected.

She nodded. Her gaze intensified and she stepped closer towards him. She ran her hand lightly up his arm, her finger tips grazing his skin in a feather-light touch. Her hand stopped when she reached his face and she cupped it gently, bringing it down to hers. They were inches apart.

'And what do you want to do tomorrow?' She whispered.

'Hmm... I'm sure we can think of something,' he murmured, before his lips descended on hers.

He kissed her sublimely for a moment and then pulled away slightly to look at her. In the darkness he could see that her face was flushed.

'I love you,' she said.

He closed his eyes, letting her words sink in, not being able to get enough of hearing them.

'And I love you,' he replied softly.

He took hold of her hand and turned, leading her up the steps to the flat above, where he planned to show her, slowly and thoroughly, just how much he loved her.

* * *

**X**


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

**The last chapter! This is just a little epilogue set some time after Chapter 11. Hermione is now at Wizarding University and, incidentally, the university campus that I describe here was inspired by the university in England that I attended while studying for my degree- it's a beautiful place and I miss it very much.**

**Unfortunately despite wishing very dearly, I do not own the characters or the world of Harry Potter. As a fanfiction writer I am very, very lucky that JK Rowling wrote a series of wonderful books that I get to play around with to my heart's content!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this!**

* * *

_Six months later._

Remus packed up the last box of the books, sealed it with his wand and put it by the door of the flat with the other boxes. He had spent the last few hours packing the rest of Hermione's things while she was attending lectures at the Wizarding University. He glanced at her possessions with a smile, feeling the finality of his new life beginning.

Six months ago, Remus had swiftly divorced Tonks, sold the house and had moved on with his life, putting all his energy into his new relationship with Hermione and also expanding the business. When he and Hermione had been together three months, they found a house together. Although they hadn't been together long they didn't see the sense in waiting. They had spent a leisurely three months in their new house together, enjoying each other, not worrying about anything- but Hermione finally decided to move the rest of her things in.

'Mr Lupin, a courier just delivered a parcel for you,' Cath, the new shop assistant that he and Hermione had recently hired, called upstairs to him.

'Thanks Cath,' he called back, and made his way downstairs.

'I put it on the counter for you,' Cath said with a smile, carrying an arm full of books to be re-shelved.

Cath was kind and hard working, middle aged- older than Remus- and both he and Hermione liked her. She was an asset, especially when he and Hermione were too busy to run the shop, which happened more now.

Remus looked at the parcel that had arrived for him, noticing the handwriting of his editor on the label. He used his wand to open it and took out a brand new hard-backed copy of his book. _Miles, Magic and the Muggle Way_ was printed on the dust jacket in blue lettering and the illustration showed a dark-haired teenage boy sitting in a Muggle classroom, a girl leaning over about to drop a note on his desk. Remus ran a finger over the author's name, _R. J. Lupin_, and felt a surge of pride.

Inside the front cover were two pieces of parchment, one, a cheque for 10, 000 galleons and Remus's eyes widened when he saw it. The other piece of parchment was a note from his editor:

_Remus,_

_Had a word with your agent, he agrees that you should market your book in America over Christmas. He'll owl you with the details. Congratulations on getting your first book published- enjoy the money- there'll be a lot more where that came from._

_Regards_

_Mark_

Remus smiled and put the book and the note under the counter. He pocketed the cheque and slipped on his coat, glancing over at Cath.

'I'm off now, Cath, will you be okay running the shop this afternoon?' he asked.

'Of course, Mr Lupin,' Cath said with a smile. 'Enjoy your lunch with Miss Granger.'

Remus rolled his eyes at the woman; she still insisted on calling him _Mr Lupin_ even though he told she didn't have to be so formal. He thanked her and left, pulling out his phone as he walked along Diagon Alley to text Hermione.

_On my way now, just going to make a stop first xxx_

Remus walked down the cobbled street until he reached Gringotts for the second time that day- earlier he had withdrawn a large sum of money. His second visit took considerably less time than the first. Within a few minutes he had handed the cheque over, instructed the Goblin what account to put it into and left, heading towards his final stop of the day.

He stopped outside a shop called _Lars The Jeweller_, eyeing the jewellery that was on display, took a deep breath and went inside. Lars, the elderly owner, smiled and greeted him as he approached the counter.

'Ah Mr Lupin, how wonderful to see you again,' the older man said warmly. 'It's a lovely day, isn't it?'

Remus nodded. 'It certainly is.' The air outside was cold and crisp, but the sun was especially bright for November. Remus studied the rings in the glass cabinet before him.

'Have you made a decision?' Lars asked, with a small smile.

'Yes,' Remus said slowly but certainly. He pointed to a particular ring that had caught his eye the last time he was in the shop. 'It has to be that one.'

'Ah, perfect,' said Lars happily. 'Your lady is very lucky.'

Remus smiled and nodded, watching as the jeweller carefully took out the ring and placed it inside a velvet-lined box. He went over to the till and Remus followed. Lars rung up the sale and Remus handed over a bag of galleons, not at all unhappy to be spending such a large sum of money.

'Thank you very much,' Remus said.

Lars nodded. 'Do let me know how it goes.'

Remus said goodbye to the old man and left the shop clutching the small box tightly. He stopped outside and opened it, peering down at the ring as it sparkled in the sunshine. It was made from gold with a large diamond in the centre and was inset with rubies. _She's going to love it_, Remus thought to himself happily.

Now that he'd finished his work and errands for the day, he was completely free to relax. He took out his wand and apparated straight to the Wizarding University campus. He looked up, getting his bearings by the massive clock tower that formed the middle of Chancellor's Court, the very centre of the university.

It was a delightfully old-fashioned place. Surrounding by old, red-bricked buildings for the various different departments, the sprawling building directly in front of him was the magnificent Main Library of the University. Apart from the symmetrical paths for pedestrians, there was mainly grass and trees between the buildings. In the summer, students would sometimes have lectures outside, duelling in the sunshine or sitting in study group circles underneath trees, their text books spread out on the grass.

It was the autumn now so most of the students were wrapped up against the chilly air, and a layer of frost covered the grass. A few people were sitting on benches here and there, sipping their warm butterbeer.

Remus looked around for Hermione and then noticed her walking down the steps of the library and hurrying towards him. As soon as she was near enough she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

After a minute she pulled away from him, but only to pull his face down towards hers and kiss him sweetly. She looked up at him with a sigh and a smile.

'I've missed you,' she said.

Remus rubbed her back with his hand. They were still in that giddy faze of the relationship where they couldn't keep their hands off each other and thought the other was perfect. Remus hoped that there closeness wouldn't fade- but he believed it wouldn't. She was simply too perfect and his love for her was too deep for that to happen.

'Did you have a good morning, though?' He asked.

She nodded, taking his hand and leading him to her favourite restaurant on campus, a quiet little bistro that was slightly apart from the buzz of student activity.

'It was excellent, we had a fascinating lecture on antidotes for poisons,' she said slightly breathlessly. 'Next week we have to brew an antidote for a particular poison based only on the knowledge of its active ingredients. It's so complicated- but interesting.'

'Good,' Remus said with a smile. He told her about his morning and she was thrilled by the news that his new book had arrived.

'It'll be on the shelves before the run up to Christmas, then?' Hermione asked.

'Yes,' Remus said. 'All going to plan.'

They had reached the bistro. Remus held the door open for Hermione and she led them to their favourite table by the window. Remus went up to the counter and ordered the usual: two pots of tea, a sandwich and salad for him and soup for Hermione.

As the assistant was preparing his tea he looked over at Hermione who was people-watching out of the window. She was always so curious, interested in everything, and it was one of her strengths- among many others. Her hair had fallen down so he couldn't see her face, but she looked completely contented. She turned to look at him, giving him a smile that made his love for her surge up inside him. He returned her smile, feeling so lucky that she was his.

'There you are,' the assistant said, and he took the tray from her. He sat down opposite Hermione.

'Thanks, Remus,' Hermione said, immediately pouring tea into her teacup.

He watched her for a moment. She looked up and smiled again, looking like she was about to ask him a question.

'I still can't believe we're together,' he said.

'Remus!' Hermione said, half exasperated, half laughing. 'How many times have you said that now?'

'I'm sorry,' he said, 'you just don't know how long I've loved you, wanting you, without being able to have you.'

'I think I was the same,' she said softly. 'Do you think we were wrong- being with people that we knew weren't right for us?'

'No,' he said firmly, taking her hand. 'But we were wrong not to do something about it earlier, not to acknowledge our feelings. All that time we could have been together...'

'Well we've got the rest of our lives to make up for it,' she said.

'I love you,' he said, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

'And I love you, Remus,' she replied.

Remus let her words wash over him. He would never grow tired of hearing her say those three little words. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just looking at each other. He leaned over and kissed her, angling her head with his hand to deepen the kiss. He pulled away gently when he heard a waitress approaching their table with their food.

'Oh, I almost forgot,' Remus said. 'Mark told me that the plans for America are going ahead. We're going to start marketing _Miles _in Manhattan at first.'

'That's good news,' Hermione said happily. 'When will that be?'

'Over Christmas,' he said and immediately saw a sad expression on her face. 'What is it?'

'Our first Christmas together and you'll be away,' she said in disappointment.

He shook his head. 'Our course you're coming with me! I'm flying out on the fifteenth of December; your Christmas holiday starts on the twelfth, doesn't it?'

She nodded, brightening quickly. 'I've always wanted to go to Manhattan,' she said excitedly. 'It's going to be wonderful.'

'Oh yes,' he smiled, thinking of the ring in his pocket, knowing the exact place that he was going to get on one knee and ask her the question- which showed his love for her and his wish for a future with her. 'I think you're going to love Manhattan very much.'

* * *

**I do hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you'd like to leave a last review and let me know what you thought, you can do so below :). Thank you to everyone who followed this story to the very end and a big thank you to everyone who reviewed the story- your feedback means so much to me!**

**Over the past few weeks I have written chapters 14-20 of I Wish I Was The Moon and I am getting them ready to upload- there will be 30 chapters in total, so lots more to come very soon.**

**Until next time...**

**G**

**x **


End file.
